The Lady of the Night
by NonaRose
Summary: What happens when two people who speak different languages, fall in love? With barely any to no way of communication, how would they express their feelings, how would they deal with the troubles that awaits in their future because of Regina's dark secrets? Can they get through their obstacles and live happily ever after? Only time can tell. OutlawQueen. Modern AU.
1. Mysterious Brunette

**A/N** : I originally wanted to write something similar to this a while ago but never had the inspiration until I stumbled across an AU idea on Twitter ( **outlawqueenau** ) and it kind of just clicked. So here's this new FF which I hope you enjoy. Also, y'all need to thank **GinaScrive** because if it wasn't for her, y'all would've ended up with Google translated sentences that would've made no absolute sense! (Also for the title!).

 **A/N2:** Aside from Operation Creating Hope, other FFs are on hiatus until my writer block for them disappears. I also just wanna point out that I won't be updating as frequent as I used to, I'm a little busy but I'll update whenever I can :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters (sadly). However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

The Rustic Baker.

It was a nice little local bistro, just down the street from his apartment building. He often went there, before and after his long shifts at the Blanchard & Co.

Being a security guard wasn't the easiest job in the world but it wasn't a hard one either. All he did was hang behind a desk, observe those walking in and out, rarely was he forced to get physical. It all depended on the days and people really. Some were easy to deal with and well, others were days from hell. The bistro was his little getaway, a place he would go to unwind and let go of the stress piling up on his shoulders and weighing him down. He would forget about them, momentarily, as he sat and ate his all-time favorite strawberry cheese (it wasn't often that he ordered actual meals) and chased it down with his regular bitter, black coffee. He did that today just like did every other day. It wasn't anything special until she walked in. That mysterious brunette who stole his breath away from first glance.

She stepped inside with the brightest smile curled over her burgundy lips, and my God, did she have the most beautiful smile he'd seen. She walked over toward Ruby, the barista, hips swaying ever-so-slightly and she placed her order with enthusiasm. A cheerful glow in her body language. He watched her shift half her weight from one heeled foot to another as she talked, engaged in whatever conversation she was having with the younger brunette, and he didn't want to eavesdrop but he wanted to listen. Merely to hear her and how she sounded — as creepy as that might seem being said out loud. Being at the very corner of the bistro was never an issue, until now. He admired her silently, her beauty was unlike he'd seen before, it was radiant, extraordinary; was she even real? He had to blink a couple of times to reassure himself that he wasn't imagining figures again.

Her shoulder-length, raven hair curled at the very tips of it; it looked as if it was made out of silk and he had the desire to run his fingers through it. Her eyes — although he sat far — he could tell they were brown. What shade of it was a mystery though, just like her. It created a strong urge inside of him to gaze into them. He moved to the rest of her features, they weren't crystal clear from his spot but when she stuck her tongue out to wet her lips, he found himself so captivated by her that he unintentionally mimicked her.

It wasn't lust, there was no way what he felt was lust. It was more. He could've swore it was love from first sight, if he believed in that but he didn't, and it couldn't be that even if it was true. It must be something else, and he didn't know what it was but then she caught him off guard, throwing her head back slightly and laughing aloud alongside Ruby, and God…she was indeed breathtaking. He held his breath and stared at her, the sound of her laughter faint among the music playing in the background and chattering and babbling of the people he almost forgot existed when his focus fell on her. But it was contagious. He found himself lowering his head and turning away to hide the light snicker that erupted out of him. He didn't know why he laughed, but he did.

He turned and looked at her again, watched her pick up her tray and walked toward the nearest, untaken table and his blue eyes grew wide. She was walking toward him. He pursed his parted lips and thickly swallowed the lump jammed in his throat. He straightened his posture and prepared himself incase she notices him but she didn't. Although she sat on the table right across him, she sat with her back given to him. She didn't notice him, just he didn't notice the handful of people that were still in the bistro.

Well, this had to be the most embarrassing thing he experienced since calling his second grade teacher, _Mom_. He only hoped no one noticed but of course with a luck like his, of course someone did and that someone _had_ to be Ruby.

"Cockblocked," she scoffed quietly as she walked past him and he glared, sinking deeper into his chair, bashful. His whole face flushed and although the barista was wrong, he wasn't trying to get into the brunette's pants, he did feel as if he was cockblocked, in a way.

"I wasn't trying to lure her into my bed," he spat, keeping his voice low enough only for the two of them to hear. "I was…I was just dumbstruck by her beauty." He confessed.

"She is pretty," Ruby agreed, gathering the dirty mugs and plates from the table beside his. She'd known Robin for about two years now, she sees him here almost everyday. They started out as any staff-costumer would, with that fake politeness and forced smiles but then, only in a matter of few months, it change to him being called by his last name and her by her first. They bantered and bickered like a brother and sister, they were like the siblings neither of them had.

"You know her?" He asked, taking a careful sip out of his steaming coffee.

Ruby hummed to confirm, "She's _almost_ a regular," she explained.

"I've never seen her here before," he frowned, furrowing his brows. He gave the mysterious brunette a swift glance then returned his attention to his friend.

"She's usually here when you aren't, dumbass." She told him and leaned against the table, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm surprised she came this early today, normally she'd be here half an hour before we close." She explained, and he puckered his lips, mindlessly nodding his head. He heard her, every word she said but he couldn't help but get lost in the thought of the brunette sitting infront of him. Ruby scowled, swatting his arm and he winced, "She's out of your league," she pointed out before glancing up at the clock hanging above his head and sighing, "Anyways, I gotta go before Granny flips and starts going crazy."

"I hope she smacks you with the pan across your face," he called out after her and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, yelling _Karma's a bitch_ and he chuckled, watching her grin and walk back behind the counter.

* * *

Robin tried. He tried so hard to mind his own business but five minutes later he found himself standing up on his feet and making his way toward her, leaving behind his long forgotten, now-cold coffee and half eaten cheesecake. It was as if an invisible force was dragging him toward her, and he didn't fight it. (He didn't want to). He stood infront of her but she paid him no attention, unintentionally, he noticed. She was thoroughly observed in the book she was reading. "Hi," he croaked, his eyes widening at how his own voice came out. Pathetic, he thought. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Hi there." He said and this time he grasped her attention, and good Lord in heaven, she was even prettier up close. Her eyes had this sparkle in them, and he was exaggerating, they really did have that sparkle. She smiled at him but didn't utter a single word, "Is—is this seat taken?" He asked and furrowed her brows, tilting her head slightly to the side. She looked at him as if he spoke gibberish, and he was certain that was more than enough to turn him into a walking tomato. "I…can I sit here?" He asked again, this time pointing his finger at himself then motioning it toward the chair across her, and she chuckled, forcing another lump in his throat. One would think he's a virgin by how nervous he was around her. As if he never asked anyone out on a date before.

"Sí"

Wait, what?

Robin gawked, blinking his widened eyes. That…that…was she…oh God, she didn't speak English, did she? He wetted his lips and took the seat across her, forcing a polite smile to hide the fact that he was a nervous wreck. Of course the woman he wanted to ask out didn't speak English, that just his luck after all.

"How are you?" He attempted, hoping that _maybe_ he was wrong and _maybe_ she did know English but he was right. She didn't know.

"¿Perdón?" _Sorry?_ She told him, and he silently cursed himself. His bad luck and all but still, he didn't give up.

"Okay?" He asked, holding up a thumb and it drew a sweet laugh out of her, she gave him an expression of uncertainty and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lo siento, no entiendo lo que dice." _I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean_ , she said, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. She closed her book and slid it back into her back. Giving him more of her attention.

Robin opened his mouth to speak again when Ruby interrupted, bending down and whispering his ear as she passed by, "Did I forget to mention that she doesn't speak English?" She asked, so innocently that if he didn't know her well, he would've believed she's an angel, no halo above her head required to prove it. She grinned at him and responded with a glare.

This was hopeless, and he should really consider letting it go but there was something about this woman that tugged him toward her, an aura surrounding her that hypnotized him. So he gave it another try, what was there to lose aside from time? He pulled out his phone, swiped open the screen and immediately turned to his only hope. Google translate. Of course, this wasn't the greatest idea because he heard things about it, how disloyal this app can be at times but what other choices did he have at this points?

He cleared his throat and gave it his best shot, hoping by doing this he wouldn't offend her or accidentally call her something he truly wouldn't mean. "Mi no…nombre—" He paused, cringing at his own pronunciation before continuing, "es Robin?" He said, quickly mutter an apology if by any chance she found this offensive but instead, she laughed. A wholeheartedly laugh and he blushed but also smiled. He was embarrassed but also proud of himself for making her laugh. He was relieved that his attempt didn't anger her.

"Regina," she introduced herself back.

"Regina," he repeated with a smile, testing the sound of her name on his tongue and it sounded wonderful. More than wonderful if he could think of a word that's better but at this point, he couldn't think straight. It worked, he quietly praised _Google Translate_ and tried again. "¿Có…mo e…estás?" He asked hesitantly and she grinned.

"Bad español," she said, pointing her finger at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. The only thing he understood, he wished he didn't.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled nervously, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Estoy bien, gracias," _I'm fine, thanks_ , she smiled, a big one that bared her pearly white teeth, and he mirrored it.

There was an awkward silence between them after it, for a minute or two they sat staring at one another, unsure of what to say. He was about to excuse himself when it hit him. Ruby, she was talking to her earlier and since Regina didn't speak English, it only meant that Ruby spoke Spanish. He grinned. Jackpot. Lifting his hand, he gestured for the younger woman to come over, he watched her from afar, puffing out a huff and saying something to Granny, probably promising to return in a moment.

"Yes, _Locksley_?" Ruby gritted, folding her arms across her chest as she stood by their table.

"Grab a seat," Robin offered and she arched a brow at him, "go on," he pressed, flashing her a wide, cheeky grin.

Ruby huffed, she stole a chair from the table beside them and slumped down between them, "What?" She questioned, unamused.

" _Regina—_ " He began, watching his friend's eyes grow wide slightly, most likely surprised that he actually got a name out of the mysterious brunette. Well, he surprised himself too. He continued, "As I was saying, Regina and I would love to have a conversation but as you already know, the only thing I know in Spanish is _tacos_."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ruby asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"You see, I'm thankful she won't understand anything I'm going to say now because it might sound a tad creepy." He glanced over at Regina who sat there with confusion on her face, he offered her a smile then turned back to Ruby. "I've been watching her ever since she stepped a foot inside, and do you know what I noticed aside from how beautiful she is?" Ruby shook her head, creasing her brows. "I noticed that _you_ speak Spanish." He told her and Ruby's eyes grew big again, she hurried to get up but he clicked his tongue and smirked, grabbing her hand and tugging her back down. "Oh no, where do you think you're going?"

"Remember that time I lied to Granny and told her you were having a Harry Potter marathon with me when truth is, you were out partying?" He reminded and she froze.

Ruby groaned. Strangling him was too tempting right now. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be our personal translator."

She scoffed, snorted and shook her head, "Nope," she crossed her arms over her chest, "no chance."

"Well then, we'll see how Granny will react once all your lies are exposed." He said, and just as he stood to go ahead with his threat, she jumped up to her feet, ready to follow him.

"Wait," she snarled, her shoulders sagged and she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

Ruby explained the situation to Regina, asking permission and whether or not she was comfortable with this. To her surprise, she was down for it, and almost as eager as Robin. Ruby groaned internally and cursed her luck. Karma was a bitch alright, turning against her instead of Robin. Bastards. She sighed and began.

It started with simple questions. Little things to get to know one another, some were too cheesy, Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. He asked her about her favorite drink, and while he meant hot beverages, a certain coffee for example, she mistook it for alcohol and began listening the cocktails she liked, cocktails she hated and cocktails she thinks of trying in the future but by far, the apple martini was her favorite. It worried him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think she could be an alcoholic. He corrected her and the tables turned, it was her trying to hide her reddened cheeks, and it was one of the most adorable things he'd seen.

She asked about him, and where he was from. _"Your accent is funny."_ Ruby translated, and he told her. He was born and raised in England with a British mother and an American father, they divorced when he was only ten years old. And while he lived with his mother, he didn't lose contact with his dad and eventually when he was done with school, he decided to move to New York and make up for the lost time with his old man. He asked about her, teasing her by claiming her accent was just as funny when in reality, he loved it. She spoke in Spanish, and while he barely understood a thing, he was mesmerized by the way she talked, her voice, the way the words left her mouth. Everything about it made it hard for him to pay attention to anything but that and when she attempt to speak in English, she sounded almost like that actress…Gosh, what was she called? _Sofia! Sofia Vergara!_ Yes, she sounded like her, it was funny yet cute at the same time. He definitely wouldn't tire of listening to her talk.

Regina told him. She was half Puerto Rican and half well, unknown. Her father had a one night stand with a woman once and nine months later there was a knock on his door, and behind that door was a basket with a crying baby swaddled in it. Her. He could've given her up, threw her away because he was in no condition to take care of himself, let alone a baby. He was a drunk who lived in a filthy one bedroom apartment but instead he took her in and tried his best to change his life around. And he did. For her.

Everything was great and wonderful but they didn't have much. They often went to bed on empty stomachs or a simple loaf of bread or sometimes even stolen leftovers from restaurants. She owned a couple of outfits, most were sewed and resewed with patches of different fabrics and children made fun of her when she walked down the street or went to the park. And although she brushed it off, her father felt guilty for not being able to provide her with more. Unfortunately, his liver failed and he suffered a heart attack when she had just turned thirteen and that's where she stopped her story with a sad smile but he could tell, it was just a mask to stop herself from crying because tears swam in her glassy eyes. It was hard not to notice.

To lighten up the mood and ease the tension in the air surrounding them, he told her about the incident that happened just a week ago when he was out with his two friends, John and Jefferson to celebrate the 5th birthday of Jefferson's daughter, Grace at the zoo. To him, it was rather boring but he promised the little girl and he was an honorable man, he never breaks a promise. They made their way toward the llamas and that's where things took a turn to the better. John excitedly stood close by the railing and urged him to snap a picture as one llama approached, he grinned and just as Robin was about to take the picture, the llama spat on his friend's face.

This made Regina laugh, Ruby too. And it made him smile.

"Ask her if she would like to go on a date with me." Robin pulled his lower lip between his teeth, nervously shaking his leg under the table. It was unhealthy and irritating, he knew it but he couldn't help it.

Ruby was shocked, a date? She'd known this man for almost two years and not once did he ask a girl on date without being pressured by someone. She licked her lips and looked at Regina, "¿Te gustaría ir a una cita con él?"

Shifting her gaze from the younger brunette to the blue eyed man infront of her, Regina found herself blushing at the thought of it. She was hesitant, uncertain of whether or not she should agree to this _but_ she did enjoy speaking to him, so what's the harm in giving it a try? She wetted her lips and sucked the lower one between her teeth, giving him a bashful smile, she nodded her head, "Sí."

Ruby opened her mouth to translate for one last time when Robin interrupted her, "I know what she said," he beamed, he was grinning so big his cheeks were starting hurt but he was happy. Oh he was so happy.

They set the date, three days from now on Saturday night where they both were free. The location wasn't hard to settle on, it would be in the bistro of course. Where else would they find a free translator? Ruby groaned at her bad luck again, murmuring some curses as she walked away, hurrying behind the counter before either of them stopped her again.

They parted outside but not before he wished her a goodnight and planted a kiss to her knuckle, and in return she pressed her lips over his stubbled cheek and murmured, "Buenas noches," before she left. Shooting him one last glance from over her shoulder.

And God, maybe he was in love after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to review, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this.


	2. Date Night

**A/N** : I honestly didn't expect people to like this, but I must say, I'm happy you guys do! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one and again, you guys know who to thank for the translations! *coughs* **GinaScrive** *coughs* Please make sure to check her stories, they're AMAZING!

 **A/N2:** A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. You can find me on twitter at ( **Nona_AM** ) if you just wanna see me obsess over OQ as well as Sean and Lana, or you want spoilers. Y'all can just DM and ask me anything you want :) Without further ado, here's the new chapter. **(Extra note at the end).**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

 **The Rustic Baker. 10:30PM.** Half an hour before closing time and neither of the _lovebirds_ , as Ruby would call them, seemed to be wanting to move. They ordered their main course an hour ago, and it was awkward. Never in a million years did she see herself being the third wheel in someone's relationship. Well, it wasn't exactly a relationship but still, she never thought this day would come.

It wasn't her day off, if it was, Robin wouldn't be having this lovey dovey conversation with Regina. It was sickly sweet, almost as if she was witnessing a cliché romance movie live and she didn't know which was worse, listening to him compliment her as if he was reading out a cheesy poem or translating all of that to her, and vice versa. Either way, he owed her big time over this but put aside all those thoughts and teasing. She was genuinely concerned about how this might work out. For the short amount of time she'd known him, she'd never seen him as happy and excited before.

He didn't speak Spanish, and Regina didn't speak English and they can't possibly bring her on every date they go on (and beyond, where the nights might end with something she truly doesn't want to see). He can't keep using Google translate — God forbids he ends up calling her a cow instead of gorgeous one day. Then how on earth was he going to fix that? Intentionally or not, girls take every word a guy says to heart, whether they decide to show it or not.

She munched on the fries she continuously stole from Robin's plate, ignoring the looks he gave her as they waited for Regina to return from the restroom.

"Those are mine," he told her, pointing out the obvious.

"I know," she replied bluntly, shrugging her shoulders and sneaking another fry into her mouth. "You forced me into this, you deal with me now." She told him and he groaned, rolling his eyes and shoving the plate of his leftover fries toward her before sinking deeper into his chair.

She was annoying. The first in his list and before John too, and that was a big deal. Just up until the past two years, he doubted there was anyone as maddening to deal with as John, and then he met her and she was definitely worse. Poor John, lost his title as _the world's biggest irritating douchebag_ to none other than Ruby. But he was thankful for her, although they bantered and quipped one another like they've grew up together, she was there for him as he was for her. Just like tonight. Instead of ending her shift and returning back home, she stayed behind to help him with his date, being his own personal _good translate_ , as he teased her. It was odd, unlike his other dates he had. Obviously. But it didn't bother either of him or Regina, and Ruby seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as they were.

Ruby smirked, dipping another fry into the ketchup and tossing it into her mouth. They waited for a few more minutes, nothing but silence between them when she cleared her throat, "If this works…"

"It will," he interrupted, earning an eye roll from the barista.

"If—" she repeated, dragging the word before continuing, "this works out, how do you plan on continuing this?" She asked and that's when it hit him. He really didn't have a clue. "Please tell me you're not going to be using google for the rest of your life…or the amount of time you two are going to be together," she added and frowned. "Because I know for sure I wouldn't want to be in the same room as you two while you have sex, I have no desire in translating moans and screams."

Robin felt a blush creep up his neck at the mention of his sex life, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, "Trust me, that won't happen." He assured, "but I don't know," he confessed. Of course something else would stand in his way, was this karma messing around with his fate because of all the pranks he pulled on his friends all the way from high school until last week? If so, he'd apologize (something he rarely did to John and Jefferson). Damn, the things this woman makes him want to do for her. It wasn't like he was thinking of the night he makes love to her — which he did, he certainly did — but thinking logically for a moment. If this date goes well, and he's certain that it will but how would they go on after it? He can't possibly drag Ruby in for every little word.

"I feel sorry for you," she muttered, and he could hear the sincerity in her voice but this wasn't the time for it. He needed to find a way to communicate with Regina because he did want this to work out. He…he felt things deeply for this woman, things he never felt before, and call him crazy, call him whatever for believing he could be in love with someone he just met. But at her sight, how could a man stay sane anyways?

Robin leaned back against the chair, arms crossed over his chest. Regina had been in the restroom for over ten minutes now and he was starting to worry but he calmed himself by reminding himself that women take a long time in everything, maybe she was fixing her makeup…or maybe she was trying to find a way out of a small window in the back. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Perdón por tardarme tanto." _Sorry I'm late_.

That sweet, velvety voice caught him off guard. He removed his hands off his face and opened his eyes to find the mysterious brunette — _Regina_ , taking her seat across him again. He breathed in relief, so she didn't run away after all, he grinned. "It's okay." He assured.

Regina smiled, she glanced over at her phone briskly then turned her attention toward Ruby, offering the barista a smile. "¿Estás cansada?" _Are you tired?_ She asked and the younger woman shook her head. Relieved, Regina nodded and based her focus on Robin again.

They spoke about many things, started out with simple questions to break the ice and get the conversations flowing. He found out that _red_ is her favorite color, and what a beautiful color it was on her. She looked divine in her short-sleeved, red cotton dress. It hugged her around the waist and above, giving him a breathtaking sight of her cleavage, and he tried being a gentleman, he tried looking away but it was too darn hard sometimes. The dress reached just above her knees, baring her smooth, tanned legs. He also discovered that she _loved_ animals, all kinds of them but sadly, because of the bad conditions she and her father lived in, owning a pet was never possible. He asked about the reason behind not having one now and she shrugged her shoulders, saying she had her hands full with work but that was it, no further details about her occupation and it made him curious.

 **…**

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" _Would you like to dance with me?_ Regina asked, her lips curving up into a smile at the sound of the guitar soothingly playing in the background. It was one of her favorite instrumentals. Beautiful, romantic and incredibly relaxing all at once.

Robin hesitated but only for a brief moment before nodding his head. "I'd love to," he smiled, pushing back his chair and getting up on his feet, he extended a hand which she happily took in hers, lacing their fingers together. They stepped aside, moving toward the open space that separated the tables, and it wasn't a big area but it was enough for them to sway together. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him and she bit her lip, shyly glancing away. He rested a hand over the small of her back and she moved hers over his shoulder, scooting closer.

Their eyes locked, his ocean blue ones met her browns, and he was lost. He'll describe them if he could but finding words to something so perfect was nearly impossible. But warm, they were definitely warm, and gentle and if he could compare them to something it'll be that rare brown sunset. If it wasn't his favorite then, it certainly is now. He brought her hand that held his to his lips and planted a kiss to her knuckles as their feet guided them. One step forward, one step back, one step to the right and one to the left, and repeat.

Regina closed her eyes and stepped closer, her head tilted to the side, jaw pressed to his shoulder and she heaved. Breathing in his piney scent; who would've thought she'd find comfort in something that smelled like forest? She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, forcing back a wide smile when she felt his nose nuzzle her hair, and then she was pushed back, tugged closer again by her hand and twirled. It all happened in a blink but it had her laughing, and it made Robin smile.

The song ended but they continued anyways, everything was forgotten, everything was a blur. The chef left, waving goodbye to Ruby and wishing her a quiet goodnight, and she returned it with a smile. She dimmed the lights, giving the couple that extra kick of romance, and she won't admit it out loud but she envied them slightly. Watching them was like watching a well-written romance novel being acted out infront of her, and that was a beautiful thing.

* * *

"It was a lovely night," Robin said, shifting his gaze from Regina to Ruby, silently urging her to translate what he said to the other brunette. She did and with an eye roll. She mentally thanked God for the end of this night.

Regina's cheeks flushed and she wrapped her arms around herself, "Yo también la disfruté" _I really enjoyed it too._ She told him and he smiled.

Robin glanced over at the younger brunette and tilted his head, he nodded it toward the inside of the bistro, hinting for her to leave them alone but she did't seem to understand (nothing unusual here), so he cleared his throat. "Ruby?" She hummed, arching a brow, "Your _service_ is no longer needed here." He explained, giving her an all-too-sweet-to-be-true smile and she rolled her eyes, muttering something about _a thank you would've been nice_ before waving goodbye and wishing Regina a pleasant night and disappearing inside. And good, finally. He's alone with her but…now that he was, he felt his tongue twisting, enabling him from speaking. Good Lord, this wasn't the time to look like an idiot.

"¿Estás bien?" _Are you okay?_ Regina asked, furrowing her brows in concern. He was staring at her weirdly and his face was growing redder by the second, his ears as well.

"¿Pu…puedo be…bese..no, no besar…besarte?" He stammered through his sentence, "¿Puedo besarte?" _Can I kiss you?_ He repeated, and God, he must be looking like a bright red tomato right now. It only worsened when she chuckled. He wasn't sure if it was over his awful accent or over possibly saying other than what he intended to say. Either way, he immediately dismissed the thought, shaking his head and apologizing repeatedly to her when all the sudden her hand gently caressed his bicep and she smiled, her own cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink.

She nodded her head and with her voice just above a whisper, she gave him her answer. "Sí."

Robin's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly in attempt to force away the lump stuck in the middle of his throat. He leaned in, one hand resting atop of her right hip and the other leaving a gentle touch over her cheek. It wasn't the best approach in his opinion but it was as if he forgot all the basics when she gazed into his eyes and smiled. He was sure he almost forgot his name too.

She closed her eyes and he closed the small distance between them, brushing his lips over hers, claiming it in a tender kiss. And he could swear some sort of electricity jolted through him, not the type that would make him jump back and away. But the one that had him leaning further for more. Her lips were soft, and sure, it's cliché but they truly felt like the inside of a rose petal. He felt her, her hand brushing over his and relocating it from her hip and back to just above her rear. And he held her close as their lips moved against one another's.

He lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, dark locks tangled in-between each digit. He lowered it to her neck in attempt to bring her closer and deepen the kiss when she hissed, an expression of pain twisted over her face. She broke the kiss and stepped away, "Regina?" He whispered, concern visible over his features and in his voice. He was scared that he might've hurt her or even misunderstood her and took it too far, overstepping boundaries and limits she might've set but she shook her head, flashed him a smile and repeated something he could only guess was a reassuring of some sort. He hoped, at least. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step closer and resting his hand over her arm, an act of comfort, a way to soothe her.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." _Don't worry, I'm okay._ She half told the truth because God knows what he'll think if he knew all of it. She smiled, hoping this would be enough for him to realize that he didn't wrong her in any way but he pushed her hair back and she held her breath when he gasped.

"Regina," he breathed her name in a way of disbelief and she grimaced, almost in shame. "Wh—who did this to you?" He scowled, for a moment forgetting that she couldn't even understand him. His thumb hovered above the fading bruise yet, he didn't dare touching it. "Regina," he repeated, cupping her face in his hands, he forced her attention to him but she looked away, and before he could ask her again about it, she pried his hands off her and ran. "Regina!" He called out after her but she ignored him.

There were so many thoughts going through his mind, many reasons behind the bruise, the possibilities of how she might've ended up with it on her neck. Maybe an abusive boyfriend? The thought made his heart sink, and for two reasons, one which was selfish. Of course, he was worried that she might be in a toxic relationship but he also wondered, why would she lead him on if she was in a relationship at all?

Maybe an _ex_ -boyfriend? He didn't know but that didn't change the fact that something clearly wasn't right.

"Hey— where did she go?" Ruby asked, tugging him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, shrugging his shoulders as words refused to form, as if he'd forgotten the only language he knew. He gestured his hand forward and she huffed, "She could've at least said goodbye," she grumbled.

"Yeah," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to review! Also, if you're curious to the music they were dancing to, it's called Porcelain Rose by Al Marconi. And I just wanna point out that angst is coming, the story will have its ups and downs but eventually there will be a happy ending. This I can promise. My next update one Operation Creating Hope will probably be up by next week or so.


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N** : I tried uploading this chapter as fast as I could because I was practically bullied to by **GinaScrive** (Just kidding, love ya sis!) so I'm just gonna apologize in advance for mistakes and...you know, what happens in this chapter and the upcoming ones. SORRY!

 **A/N2:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts on this and to everyone that followed and favorite, y'all are amazing!

To the **Puerto Rican guest:** I just wanna say that although I love all my reviews, yours made me really happy :) thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think also, **GinaScrive** says "Wepa!"

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

He went there, to the bistro. Day after day after day, sitting at his usual table without his usual order, just waiting for her to walk in. Every sound of clicking and footsteps caught his attention, in hope it was the sound of her heels against the teak flooring but it wasn't. Every sound was every other costumer's but hers.

He missed her, and it was crazy. How can he miss someone he'd only known for a little over a week? But he did. She consumed his thoughts and it was as if his world stopped revolving around his job and friends, his own life and focused on her, and only her. It was starting to show, people were starting to notice, Ruby most definitely did, she didn't tease him as she did before, and part of him was grateful.

Had he not seen her that day, he wouldn't be suffocating at the mere thought of her today.

Her name laid heavily atop of his lungs, her images danced around in his memories, twirling in circles like a ballerina in an old music box destined to play for eternity. Her laughter rang through his ears, a sweet echo slowly fading into the blackness. He feared forgetting it. God, he missed her. This was definitely love, and he was screwed.

 **…**

"Has she come at all today?" Robin finally asked, lifting his head up to meet Ruby's frown, she shook her head and he sighed. He came to the bistro straight from work, the minute his shift was over. He only left for half an hour for a much needed nap before returning. And it was nearly closing time now, almost 12 o'clock and she still didn't show up. As if the earth had split in half and swallowed her, leaving behind no trace of her for him to follow. Did he mess up that badly that she felt the need to disappear as if she never existed?

"Another refill?" Ruby asked and he shook his head. He downed three cups already in a span of four hours. It wasn't healthy and he knew it, but nothing he ever did was anyways.

"I'm gonna head back home," he drawled, offering her a tight-lipped smile. He was tired, barely had any sleep for God knows how long. Between his unstable work shifts to staying up until the break of dawn thinking about Regina. It was energy draining, absolutely tiring. "Goodnight," he waved.

"Goodnight," Ruby whispered, a frown fixed over her face. She watched him stumble out, and as if he was crossing the street rather than walk along the sidewalk, he glanced both ways, left to right and she knew. He wasn't looking out for passing cars, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Regina's silhouette. It was sweet, yet saddening at same time. She felt sorry him.

* * *

It went on like this for a while. Straight to The Rustic Baker from work and then back to his apartment after midnight. Ruby pitied him, Granny too but he shrugged off their sympathetic looks and nursed one cup of coffee after another.

By week two he stopped. What little hope he had, disappeared. He knew it felt too good to be true, she was far too perfect to consider being with a man like him. She could be a model, for all he knows, and what model would settle for a security guard with a low income? He had high expectations, his dreams went too far. His mother always told him to dream big, and he did. It got him nowhere.

"Hey, Robbie!" John said, apparently for the hundredth time, or so he claimed. "Where did you go, man? I've been calling your name for over half an hour." He exaggerated of course. It's been less than fifteen minutes since he got out his bedroom and joined him in the livingroom.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Robin murmured, tilting his beer upward and taking another swig. He licked his lips, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you're going to Killian's bachelor's party." John said and Robin clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Why not?" The chunky man asked, furrowing his brows, "You've been looking forward to this night since he told us he's proposing to Emma!"

"I don't feel like it, John." Robin complained, downing the rest of his drink in one go before tossing the empty bottle aside.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't!" Robin barked, slowly getting more and more irritated. Couldn't he just understand that he feels like shit, has been since his date with Regina. He felt as if he lost the most valuable thing in his life, and it wasn't even his to begin with. And that made it worse. But how could John know? He was yet to share her with the world. As selfish as it may be, he wanted it her all to himself, even if it was for a little while. Get to know her a little better, cherish her, explore this love he had for her before getting bombarded with all sorts of questions from everyone around him.

"Jeff isn't going because he couldn't find a sitter and now you're not either, who am I supposed to hang out with aside from Killian?" John frowned.

"Will, David, Graham…" Robin trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know them all that much," John grumbled, he puffed a huff and ran a hand through his dark curls.

"Well get to know them then." Robin said. "Because I'm not going."

And he stood by his decision, assuring John that it was final, and he wouldn't change his mind. Well, until an hour past and he began suffocating on his own thoughts. Loneliness was a ruthless thing. There were so many things going through his head, different scenarios playing on repeat. So many _what ifs_ and questions that he made up his own answers to. He felt himself getting lost in them.

He chugged down the rest of his second beer and shrugged on his black leather jacket. Maybe going to the club would make him feel better, maybe a few drinks in he'll find himself a stripper and perhaps he'll finally forget about Regina. He hoped. But forgetting a Goddess would be near impossible. He could try.

"Robin!" A voice called out somewhere in the crowded club, he looked around until his gaze fell over his cousin, Killian, waving at him from a distance. "Come here!" He called out, his voice barely audible with the music blasting around them.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin said, offering a lopsided smile. "I really didn't want to come." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Killian rolled his eyes at the blunt honesty. "Well, I'm glad you did anyways." He told him, pushing a shot into Robin's hand before gesturing for another.

"Come on, pay up!" David exclaimed, laughing and holding his hand toward a grumpy John and a scowling Graham while Will snickered at their misfortune.

"I told you so!" Will teased, "Whenever a bet includes Robin, you should always be prepared to lose." He explained, and he had a point there. Anything that includes Robin is unpredictable. He often made people angry by doing the opposite of what they wagered on despite him being clueless about it all. Why were they betting on him anyways?

"Thanks a lot, Rob." John scoffed, slapping a ten dollar bill over David's palm, followed by an agreed "Yeah, thanks a lot" from Graham too, and another ten bucks.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I never forced anyone into this." He pointed out. One would think they'd learn from observing others falling into the same misery but alas, they were too stupid.

"Why did you change your mind anyways?" John asked.

"I just did," Robin said, plain and simple and John rolled his eyes. Well, thank God he didn't go through with the idea of studying law because this wasn't the way to win a case.

"Can you stop being grouchy for at least an hour and enjoy this?" John pleaded. It was a night for them to let loose of their stress, drink and maybe find themselves a woman or two.

Robin sighed, "Fine." He titled his head back and quaffed down his first of many shots. This night was going to be long.

* * *

His plan was to get drunk, as wasted as he can get by the end of the night but two shots in and the guys were already on their forth, or maybe fifth. They were loud and woozy, most certainly not in a great shape to drive themselves back home, and a taxi just won't do. He knew better than to send any of them on their way in this condition.

Great. He had to be the most sober of them all when it was him who needed to drink and forget. Momentarily perhaps but forgetting nevertheless. And that sounded like a bliss, sadly, it'll have to wait for another night.

"Where are you going, mate?" Killian slurred, loosely clutching on the material of Robin's jacket.

"Getting some water," Robin groaned, prying his cousin's hand off and patting it back down on the table, "I'll be right back, please don't do anything stupid." He begged and the groom-to-be simply chuckled.

It was a bad idea. Coming here.

He could feel dread coiling in the pit of his stomach, his gut feeling or sixth sense, whichever seemed more believable. It was alarming, almost as if it was warning him, but he put those feelings aside. Maybe it was just his negative thoughts, his mind playing tricks on him. It could happen, right? Robin sighed, "Water please." He gestured for the bartender, leaning half his weight against the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you—" An enthusiastic voice behind him announced, his accent a bit off. Scottish mixed in with a hint of American, giving away the fact that whoever it was, he lived here for sometime. Either way, he chose to ignore it. "The most exotic part of the evening and my personal favorite," the man chuckled and Robin rolled his eyes. "La Reina!" He drawled and the crowd cheered, and although he tried his best to turn a blind eye to it, curiosity got the best of him and he turned around.

And how he wished he hadn't.

There she was. His mysterious brunette.

Heavy makeup working as a mask to hide away her true beauty, lipstick as red as blood smothered over her plump lips. Raven curls cascading over her shoulders, one side pinned up, baring her ear and the diamond that dangled from her lobe.

That was enough of a sight to turn his stomach, but then his eyes drifted to her attire — was it even still considered as one when she barely wore a thing? Her body almost fully exposed to the hungry eyes of those drunken scumbags. Only matching red lace covering her most intimate parts. Barely.

It was as if time had slowed, or perhaps stopped. He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore, the music that once blasted through the club, disappeared and then—

One hand rested over his shoulder, a grip tight enough to leave a bruise, or a faint mark temporarily. "Hey, you!" Someone called out from behind him, pulling him out of his daze. "I'm talking to you." The voice demanded and Robin blinked, he turned around to face a snarling man, twice his size. "What do you think you're doing?"

Robin furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You're paying for that glass." The man gestured his hand toward the shattered pieces scattered around his feet and…oh

"I'm—I'm sorry," Robin stuttered. "I…I don't know how it happened…" He trailed off, and he really didn't. One minute he was reaching for his water and the second he saw her, and his world just stopped.

"Well I don't give a damn, you're paying for it." The bartender grumbled but Robin's mind drifted elsewhere, again and the lack of attention given to him angered the bartender. He snarled, balling one fist, ready to strike Robin with when—

"What do you think you're doing?" John glowered, enveloping the bartender's fist with his hand.

"Step aside," the man demanded.

"I'm not taking one step away." John declared.

"What's happening here?" David slurred, and that was enough to draw Robin's attention back to his bitter reality, well, almost. His focus was still mainly over Regina, the way she moved. Hips swaying, finger tips brushing over strange men's cheeks. It angered him.

"Nothing that concerns either of you," the bartender said, pointing his index over at David and John.

"He's with us, it has everything to do with us." David argued.

The corner of the bartender's lips twitched up and he folded his arms over his broad chest. "Well then, one of you is going to pay for this." He motioned his hand toward the mess they were stepping on.

"You almost punched our friend and you expect us to give you a cent?" John chuckled dryly, a humorless laugh erupting out of him and he shook his head. No way would either of them do that. "Come on, Robin." He urged, nudging his friend to move when the bartender extended his hand and grabbed his shoulder. John's laughter died, his grin replaced with a snarl.

"Bad move, buddy." David mumbled, clicking his tongue and stepping back.

And bad was an understatement.

John's large fist stroked the side of the bartender's face, forcing him to stumble a step back but it didn't end there. That merely drew unwanted attention, gasps from the intoxicated crowd. The larger man lunged forward, clenched hand blowing over John's face.

"John!" David exclaimed but it fell to deaf ears. John ignored and went for another.

People gathered around the bar, their voices grew louder than the music itself, and then she turned around. And she saw him.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment and Robin's breath hitched, his heart sank and his knees grew weak. He wanted to speak, say something, anything but as if he forgot how to. He clamped his mouth shut and watched her wrap her arms around herself to cover her modesty but it didn't do much, it didn't change the fact that she was almost completely bare for everyone to see. He took a step forward, his feet guiding him toward her but when he neared, she ran away.

Again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not _that_ proud of this chapter to be completely honest but i'd probably go insane if I rewrote it one more time, so I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Please don't forget to review, it makes me happy.


	4. Dirty Lies

**A/N** : Not one of my longest chapters, nor is it one I'm completely proud of, but it's gonna give you a slight idea on what is happening and stuff (also known as, more mystery).

 **A/N2** : Also, I'm currently — slowly — working on the sequel of ' **It Grew With a Bump** ', I'm re-writing another story of mine.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Once Upon a Time, or its characters. I do, however, own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom. Also, terrible mistakes are mine too.

* * *

He was shocked to say the least, he felt sick to his stomach. Not because of her, never because of her, but the unbearable sight he was greeted with. Her hips swaying to the loud music, strangers' hands reaching out to feel her, men whistling for her attention. She must have a reason to be doing what she's doing, and for that, he could never hate her. He couldn't be angry despite the storm raging within him.

Obsessed. Possessive. Crazy.

Call him whatever, but he truly loved her. Why else would he be in the verge of years? A grown, tough and strong man, and yet, he felt helplessly weak after that stomach churning scene.

It was four in the morning and the sun should be rising in under two hours — an hour and twenty five minutes to be exact, but he remained wandering along the streets of Manhattan. He couldn't bring himself to head home yet, he couldn't bear walking past the bistro again.

Robin eventually returned back to his place at six o'clock, just an hour before the start of his shift. John was snoring loudly in his bedroom, he'd probably end up being late too. The guy was a mess last night, it wouldn't be surprising if he decides against showing up today. With a blow to the face and countless shots of tequila (and God knows what else), Robin didn't want to stick around to witness the aftermath of that.

He trimmed down his beard, flossed and showered, standing under the warm water fora good ten minutes to relax his aching muscles before emerging and heading to work. It's going to be a long day, he knew it, even longer with the demons clawing at the back of his head for attention, trying to get him to play yesterday's scenario through again. If only he could forget, wouldn't that just be nice.

"Good morning, Locksley."

The Brit was greeted by his boss, Leopold Blanchard, who just so happened to be his best friend, David's, father-in-law. Robin returned the greeting politely and a tight-lipped smile. He had nothing against the old man, but his bad mood was getting the best of him this morning. "Aurora already brought in your coffee around five minutes ago, sir."

"Yes, thank her for me." Leo smiled and Robin nodded in return.

How can he describe Leopold? He was a kind man, rightful and just in everything he does, everyone loved him, but no one wanted to cross him on his bad days.

"Locksley?"

Robin hummed, lifting both his brows. "Yes, sir?"

"You're coming to the fundraiser I'm throwing next week, aren't you?"

"I…I don't know, sir."

"Well, I hope you do. I'd like to know you a bit better, as a friend rather than just my employee." Leo chuckled. "I also want you to meet my daughter, Zelena."

"I..I don't know.." Robin stuttered. There were two reasons to why he didn't want to go. One of them was because he couldn't bother at all, and the other was because this man was clearly trying to set him up with his daughter. Anyone could tell, and his heart belonged to someone else. It wasn't a great idea.

"Oh come on, David speaks very highly of you and I barely get enough time to talk to you. Infact, I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had." Leopold addressed. "Who knows, maybe you'll earn yourself a raise."

That was enough to catch Robin's attention. A raise, he desperately needed one.

"I can't promise anything, sir, but I'll certainly try." Robin promised and Leopold nodded, sufficed with this answer for now.

* * *

His shift ended in a blink of an eye, and although he tried earning himself a couple extra hours to avoid going home, Leopold insisted that he goes. "You look like shit," he told him in all honesty and well, he felt like shit too, that's for sure.

The plan was to grab something for dinner from any eatery except the bistro, but the exact opposite is what happened instead. He four himself being tugged toward it by an unseen force, and well, since he was already standing right infront of it, he might as well get in and get himself a few drinks.

"You look like you've been hit by a truck." Ruby teased, earning a swat on the bicep from the old lady.

"Behave," Granny scolded her granddaughter and cooed at Robin, "what's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing." Robin lied, and he felt horrible for doing so to Granny, but what else was he supposed to tell her? That he was in love with a woman who didn't speak his language and she just so happened to be a stripper? The old lady wouldn't understand.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Granny argued, placing a hand over his shoulder and squeeze. "But I'll leave you to it, I'll be heading home now. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Granny."

Not a second after the old lady stepped out, he found Ruby flopping down on the stool beside him, propping her chin up on her palm and staring at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Bullshit, Robin, what's wrong?" She repeated. All jokes aside, her voice was stern, she was dead serious, he could tell. Part of him was touched by her gesture, and the other simply wanted her to leave him alone.

"Nothing, Rubes." He insisted.

"Is it Regina?"

Was he that easy to read?

"You might as well tell me, there are no customers around, and my shift won't be ending anytime soon." Ruby told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Robin groaned, "yes, it was Regina. Happy?

"No, I'm not." Ruby confessed, she was genuine, not a trace of her usual teasing on her features. "I've known you for over two years now, Robin, and not once did I see you like this." She explained. "Quite frankly, you're my only friend, I don't like seeing you upset."

That brought a weary smile to his face. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. "I'll be alright."

"No, you won't be." She sighed, sitting upright and facing him with her arms folded over her chest. "You've been like this since your date with her, Robin." She was right, as much as he'd hate to admit that. He'd been this way since their date, and last night only made things worse. "It's not healthy, but…have you thought that maybe she's busy?" She attempted to look at the bright side of this all, and he would've settled for that if it wasn't for the discovery he made the night before. "I mean, you did say the other day that she looks like a model. Maybe she is, and models tend to be always busy."

Robin merely shrugged, he knew better, he knew that she wasn't a model, but he would've rather that than her being a stripper, it would've spared him the heartache.

They sat together, downing one shot after another, talking about other things but avoiding this subject. He needed things that would cheer him up instead.

* * *

"Why did you run off stage like that?"

Regina lifted her head up, looking over at the blonde, Mallory, her roommate, who just so happened to be working at the same place as her. "I just…I felt sick." She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You think Gold will be pissed?" Mallory asked, slumping down on the couch beside her friend.

"Of course he will be," Regina sighed, "but I'll take care of it." She murmured, reaching down again to paint her toes.

"You sure you don't want me with you incase, you know, he does anything?" Mallory suggested.

Now she heard that Mr. Gold can be abusive sometimes, but she was yet to witness anything from him. She heard he would whip the girls with his cane, slap them across the face, and sometimes, in rare occasions, he'd use the belt. None of which he used on either Mallory or herself, but he'd been rough on her, grabbing her and tossing her around, leaving faint bruises over her body.

"I think I can handle that century old man on my own, Mal." Regina chuckled. "But thank you."

"So, pizza?"

Regina hummed, nodding her head rapidly. "Extra cheese and mushrooms please!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, turns out that someone actually speaks English. That little bitch. Anyways, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. A Second Chance

**A/N** : Okaaaay. Firstly, I wanna apologize for not updating for a while. Life's been hectic, depression's a bitch and so is writer's block but here I came, bearing you a new chapter! Enjoy. Also, excuse my mistakes, it's almost 5am.

 **A/N2:** So, originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I was really eager to update, so hopefully (if my brain cooperates) the next chapter will be longer, seeing as it'll have the continuation of this chapter combined in it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"I'm not." Robin confessed half truthfully because yes, of course he was happy to see her but not the way nor the place that he did. He sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled heavily, "I'm not happy because I saw her in a strip club, Ruby."_

 _By the look on her face, there was no doubt she was waiting for him to announce that this was only a joke. And he wished it was, he truly did._

 _"Three shots coming right up." She declared, offering him a sympathetic smile. Much similar to the ones she'd been giving him for the past few weeks yet different now that she knew._

 _He sat and drank his sorrow away with one shot after another, or at least attempted to, knowing well his thoughts of her would only cease for a moment. He'd surely wake up in the morning with a pounding headache, regrets and memories and images of her rushing back to him._

 _"Why did you run off stage like that?"_

 _Regina lifted her head up and looked over at the blonde, Mallory, her roommate who just happened to work at the same place as her. "I just…I felt sick," she lied, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"You think Gold will be pissed?" Mallory asking, slumping down on the couch beside her friend._

 _"Of course he will be," Regina scoffed, "but I'll take care of it." She murmured, reaching down again to paint her big toe in red._

 _"You sure you don't want me with you incase, you know, he does anything?"_

 _Now she heard that Mr. Gold can be abusive sometimes but she was yet to witness anything from him. She heard he would whip the girls with his cane, slap them across the face and sometimes, in rare occasions he'd use the belt. None of which he used on Mallory either (thank goodness) but he'd been rough on her, grabbing her and tossing her around, leaving faint bruises over her body._

 _"I think I can handle a century old man on my own, Mal," Regina chuckled heartedly, "but thank you." She was sincere, knowing she found a friend that truly cares for her, one who doesn't judge her. It was a nice change from the way she grew up._

 _"So, pizza?"_

 _"Extra cheese and mushrooms please!"_

* * *

 **LEO BLANCHARD**

 **CORALINA BLANCHARD**

 **MARY-MARGARET BLANCHARD NOLAN**

 **ZELENA BLANCHARD**

Those four names scribbled down cursively on the front of a yellow sticky note, written in bold and underlined twice with an uneven slash across the end. The word _WANTED_ capitalized at the very top of it, making it clear just how important these names were.

"First, we start with the girl, the younger one." He demanded, drawling his thick Italian accent before exhaling the smoke of his cuban cigar, held between the pad of his thumb and index, resting over the back of his middle digit.

"But, signore—"

"I need her, _unharmed_." He interrupted, using his other hand to scratch his grey-bearded chin.

"La signorina requested that she'd be the one who captures the girl," the bodyguard explained.

"I know," he replied. "But I've grown tired of this game, it's been years and nothing happened. Let this be her surprise instead!" He declared with a skin-crawling chuckle. "Bring the girl."

"Yes, signore Marco."

* * *

 _You can do it, Robin. You can easily forget about her._

He repeated to himself for the hundredth time, this day alone. But it was easier said than done, she was like that lingering memory that would stick to the very end. The one where you'd accidentally call your teacher, mom and be nicknamed as the teacher's pet of the rest of the school year. Or the one where you'd be turned down by a good-looking girl in a party and never hear the end of it from your friends.

She wasn't a _bad_ memory, not at all. She was a painful one though.

 _You're doing great, you're going to forget about her in no time. You're going to move on and find another woman, one you can actually be with and —_

"Robin?"

 _Sweet baby Jesus,_ that voice. Robin furrowed his brows, shifting his ocean blue eyes from one side to another. This wasn't the time nor place to be imagining her right now.

"Robin?"

There it goes again.

Frowning a little, he hastily turned around as if trying to catch a glimpse of a wild doe before it runs off, only to find _her_ standing right there in front of him. A vision, as always. And _fully_ dressed this time. He fought the urge to rub his eyes and pinch himself, just incase he was hallucinating; it wouldn't be surprising if he was. He'd been living off a few nibbles of leftovers and mostly coffee with a limited time of two to three hours of sleep for the past few days.

From tossing and turning every night with the image of her playing like a broken record in the back of his mind, to work kicking his ass lately with the change of shifts and personal life itself being hectic.

"Regina…?"

"I…I…sorry," she stuttered, her voice so small and vulnerable, he didn't know what she was apologizing for. Whether it was for the way he saw her the other night or for disappearing on him the way she did. Maybe both, maybe neither. "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso." _I'm sorry you had to see that._ Regina said, taking a subtle step toward him before stopping in fear that he might not want her anywhere within an arm's reach of him. "Me siento avergonzada. No se como explicar lo que viste, no creo que pueda. Lo siento." _I feel embarrassed, ashamed. I don't know how to explain what you saw, I don't think I can. I'm sorry._

Robin listened to her as she spoke, and despite the private Spanish lessons he'd gotten from Ruby and the couple of ones he'd paid for online, the only words he managed to understand were _I'm sorry_. "I…I didn't understand anything, Regina." He stammered apologetically. "I'll call Ruby, you wait here," he requested and she nodded in return at his gesture, taking the seat across from his as he stood from the table and walked away to get some help from the waitress.

It was her lunch break and he felt guilty for disturbing her but it won't take more than a few minutes, he silently assured himself. Just a few minutes and it'll be done, for all he knows, _everything_ might be done within these few minutes.

With a heavy heart and a sigh passing through his lips, Robin lightly knocked on Granny's office door. It's where the brunette usually hid to avoid the hustle of the bistro and her grandmother's endless nagging about whatever small flaw she might find in anything or everything she disliked in general. A whole minute passed and no response came from the other side of the door, he cleared his throat and knocked again. "Ruby, it's me, Robin." He said, and a moment after he heard a faint but audible sigh coming through from the thin, wooden barrier that separated the two rooms.

"Come on in!" She called out.

He tilted the door handle downward and pushed it forward, stepping in and hurriedly closing the door behind him before Granny walks by and finds them then complain all the way through the rest of Ruby's lunch break. He knew the young brunette wouldn't appreciate that happening.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," she teased, tossing a chip into her mouth.

Ironic. Not that Regina was an _actual_ ghost but she appeared and disappeared like one. One minute she's right in front of him and the second, she's gone.

"Robin?" Ruby frowned as he seemed to have drifted somewhere in his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"It's Regina," he whispered, "she's here."

* * *

She was surprised to say the least, but perhaps not as much as she should've been hearing that, as if part of her always knew Regina would return. How and why? She had absolutely no idea. But she was happy to see her. Though they've know one another for such a short amount of time, she was still a friend to her and she missed her. Not as much as Robin did, of course, but somewhere along that level.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te extrañé!" _Where have you been? I missed you,_ Ruby said, firmly holding Regina's hands in her own, squeezing in comfort as she mirrored the tight-lipped smile the older brunette offered.

"Ocupada," _Busy,_ Regina answered curtly, giving her shoulders a slight shrug.

Ruby nodded, deciding against prying for more information. One does not disappear the way she did simply for being busy but if she wanted to share more, she would on her own. "¿Robin dijo que querías hablar?" _Robin said you wanted to talk?_ She asked and Regina nodded, "Adelante." _Go on._

Sighing heavily, Regina began, spilling out her darkest and most personal secrets, speaking of the life she'd hidden away. Until now.

A stripper is what she is, she said and although she wasn't forced into this life by anyone, it wasn't truly her choice either. Her only options were either living on the streets, belittled and looked down upon by others or living in a somewhat decent environment with a job that required her to sell her body to strangers just to make enough money to keep a roof over her head and a bit of food on her table.

She didn't like it, she hated it. Every bit of it but it was all she had, all the other places she went to turned her down simply for being who she is and what she is. Poor, uneducated, homeless.

"Ask her about the bruise I saw the other night, the one on her neck." Robin said, almost pleadingly, his eyes fixed over Regina whilst she shied away from his gaze, looking the other way. He wanted to reach out for her hand, assure her that there was no reason to be ashamed, he wouldn't judge her, but he didn't. He couldn't. His body refused to cooperate with what his heart told him. "Was it that old man? Was he the one who did that to her?"

Dumbfounded by what she heard, Ruby blinked and shifted her gaze over toward the stressed out brunette sitting in front of her, stuttering, "El dice que tenías un moretòn en tu cuello la otra noche, lo hizo el viejo?" _He says there was a bruise on your neck the other night, was it the old man who did it?_

Regina gulped at the question, swallowing the stubborn lump that formed in her throat. She flickered her attention between the two of them before lowering her gaze down to her clasped hands resting on her lap. "Fue él," _It was him_ , she confirmed, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Ruby's heart sank and a frown broke over her face, she looked at Robin and gave him a single nod, confirming his question. She watched as his posture stiffened and his fists clenched in anger. She'd known him for a while and never once had she seen him with such rage behind his calm, blue eyes. He was always so gentle, kind and sweet, this was unlike him. "Anything else?" she questioned in a whisper, glancing down at the time on her phone. "My break's almost over." She told him and he shook his head, pursing his lips.

"That's all, Ruby, thank you."

Nodding, the waitress excused herself and left the office, needing some time to clear her own head, and _actually_ doing her job would help. Everything she heard back there and translated to the pair was too much to take in.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room, setting a heavy feeling of uneasiness between them. Neither knew what to say. _She_ , said everything she had and _he_ , hadn't uttered a single word in response, not to her at least.

Was he still mad at her? Did he hate her for something she couldn't quite control? Regina frowned at the thought of it and glanced down at her hands, fumbling with her fingers as a distraction from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin spoke, finally breaking the silence barrier put up between them, catching her completely off guard. "On our date, why didn't you tell me what you did?" He repeated and explained further just incase she didn't understand him the first time, and he knew she didn't, she didn't even speak English, as far as he knows. She wordlessly gaped at him but he continued despite it, "Were you ever going to tell me, Regina?"

She tensed at the way her name rolled off the tip of his tongue. It was stern but not filled with anger or hatred, quite the opposite really, it was filled with calmness. It _almost_ soothed her worries, in a way. "S—scared," she murmured, her tone soft and her eyes lowered at her hands, too ashamed to meet his gaze. She gulped, "I'm sorry."

Robin stared at her for a brief moment, quietly watched her fingers fumble and toy with the bracelet wrapped around her slender wrist before folding her hands in her lap. All the fury that filled him, disappeared. One looked at her and as if it never existed, replaced with guilt at her word. _Scared_. Did he intimidate her to the point of frightening her of him? That was never his intention. He only wanted answers. "Regina," he breathed out, his voice low but she heard him, lifted her head up and looked at him for the first time, giving him her full attention. "I'm not angry," he half told the truth. He was angry, furious, but not at her, not anymore. "I don't hate you," he promised.

"No?" she whispered, shaking her head and he mimicked, confirming his own words and that brought a small smile to her lips, a contagious one that he couldn't help but mirror. Gods, he didn't realize just how much he missed seeing that until now. How much he'd missed seeing _her_.

"Just…just don't disappear like that on me again," he pleaded. "Please don't go," and for a moment, she dropped the act and nodded her head.

* * *

Truth be told, Ruby was skeptical about leaving the two of them to deal with this alone. It was _their_ problem to sort, true, and she knew Robin wouldn't raise his hand on Regina, he wasn't that type of a person, but he'd been too angry, too stressed lately, she worried that he might give in to his temper and slip a few harsh words at her.

She thought of checking on them multiple times but Granny had her on a tight leash, enabling her from leaving the room, even for a brief moment. The old lady was strict at times (all the time) and it drove the young brunette crazy, regardless of that, she loved her.

She focused on her work, scrawled down one customer's order after another when a faint sound of giggling coming from the direction of the office caught her attention. She stopped, lifted her head up from the notebook she had in hand and used the other to hold up her forefinger, silencing the customer as he attempted to give his order, forcing him to clamp his mouth shut.

Soft giggles grew louder, joined in by a manly chuckle and just then, Regina exited the room with Robin following right behind her. This was something Ruby _hoped_ to see but never really expected. She harshly hushed the man as he tried to give his order again, a look of annoyance flashing across her face. Couldn't he see that she was busy trying (and failing) to listen to the conversation the two lovebirds were having?

It was useless anyways, they were too far and the place wasn't the quietest, the only thing she managed to hear was their laughter and a few murmurs, and while it wasn't much, it was enough to make her realize that they most certainly kissed and made up.

"Excuse me…"

 _Oh, right, the customer._ "I'll be with you in a second, sir."

"But I—"

"I said, I'll be with you in a second, _sir_." Ruby gritted through her teeth and walked away, slickly slipping past Granny, claiming she urgently needed to use the restroom before disappearing into the corner, right before the old lady had the chance to argue and stop her. She caught Robin just as he was preparing to leave and dragging him by the arm back into the office, kicking the door shut behind her with her foot. "Tell me _everything_ ," she demanded and he chuckled.

Of course she would wanna know all about it, she was stuck in the middle of it from the very beginning, she was the third wheel of the relationship and, as he liked to call her, their _personal Google translate_.

Robin sat down with her and began explaining everything whilst trying to avoid as much as he could about the incident that happened the night he found Regina dancing, half naked in a strip-club, and although Ruby pressed to know more, he didn't speak a single word of it. Everything had been spilled by Regina earlier, he didn't see a reason to repeat everything again. Moving on from the past, he filled her in with what happened and what they spoke about after she left the room, using the actual Google Translate this time. As odd as some (most) of the sentences sounded, they managed to understand one another, eventually.

"…and then I asked her if she would like to be my date to the fundraising event Mr. Blanchard is holding," Robin said only to be treated with an inhuman squeal coming from the waitress sitting across him.

"Are you serious?!" Ruby exclaimed with joy, probably startling the diners outside. Goodness, he hoped they wouldn't think she's being murdered in here or something.

He nodded his head, "And she said yes," he drawled, glancing down at his wristwatch as he stood. "I have to go and get ready then pick her up."

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ruby teased, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and giving him a playful wink.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Mallory said, folding her arms over her chest. She stared directly at her roommate who just so happened to be avoiding her gaze by distracting herself with painting her toenails. "You have a _date_ with a man who _doesn't_ know you speak English?"

"…pretty much," Regina croaked. She cleared her throat and calmly added, "Only because I wanted to see how he'd react, all the other guys I've came across were racists, they would hear me talk in Spanish and turn the other way around, as if they hadn't just tried getting in my pants. But Robin—" she paused, smiling fondly at the thought of him, "he'd been trying so hard and…and I appreciate _that_." She glanced up only to find her roommate smiling widely down at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Mallory lied, still smiling just as big. "But you gotta hurry up if you wanna catch that date of yours — it's almost seven-thirty."

That was enough to jolt Regina off the couch and down the hallway to her bedroom, the sound of the door slamming shut, followed by a loud, frustrated _Fuck_ , drew a laugh out of the blonde. She shook her head lightly at her friend's clumsiness and sighed. Knowing Regina, she either slipped or messed up her nails, or maybe even both.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I'm really not proud of this chapter, I think it's far too short but goddamn this brain for deciding to shut down all the sudden. I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless and excuse me if the Spanish parts aren't on point, I don't know Spanish at all which is why I'm getting some help from a really good friend. Her Spanish is perfect, it's autocorrect that we all should blame, it could be a bitch sometimes. Please don't forget to review, I'm thirsty for those.

Lots of love,

N.R (twitter - Nona_AM)


	6. The Missing Heiress

**A/N** : First of all, I'd like to thank Gina for helping through with this and the whole translating process, to be honest, if it wasn't for her, I don't think writing this story would've been possible, at all. Second of all, my updates will be slow and limited, unfortunately. Life's been hectic, and I'm just not feeling it anymore, it's like…the magic's gone. But I wanna write, I wanna get back to my stories, so bear with me and for those who'd been patient all along, thank you. I sincerely appreciate it.

 **A/N2:** Skip this if you have no interest in what I have to say about my other fanfics. I will be putting **Operation Creating Hope** on hold due to lack of ideas, but only until I figure out where I want the story to go — I am planning on continuing it, as well as **The House by the Oak Tree** because everytime I think of continuing it, some creepy shit happens. Whether it's things randomly falling, weird noises or ending up with scratches, it's like it's cursed or something. As for **Beautiful Harmony** and **This Is The Beginning** , I am considering rewriting them both, because reading through them again made me cringe. For the time being, I'm focusing more on this one and **Recipe to Love**.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

 **Previously;**

 _"So lemme get this straight," Mallory said, folding her arms over her chest. She stared directly at her roommate who just so happened to be avoiding her gaze by distracting herself with painting her toenails. "You have a date with a man who doesn't know you speak English?"_

 _"…pretty much," Regina croaked. She cleared her throat and calmly added, "Only because I wanted to see how he'd react, all the other guys I've came across were racists, they would hear me talk in Spanish and turn the other way around, as if they hadn't just tried getting in my pants. But Robin—" she paused, smiling fondly at the thought of him, "he'd been trying so hard and…and I appreciate that." She glanced up only to find her roommate smiling widely down at her, "What?"_

 _"Nothing," Mallory lied, still smiling just as big. "But you gotta hurry up if you wanna catch that date of yours — it's almost seven-thirty."_

 _That was enough to jolt Regina off the couch and down the hallway to her bedroom, the sound of the door slamming shut, followed by a loud, frustrated Fuck, drew a laugh out of the blonde. She shook her head lightly at her friend's clumsiness and sighed. Knowing Regina, she either slipped or messed up her nails, or maybe even both._

* * *

 _When you fight so hard, but nothing seems to turn out right._

 _When it breaks your heart, and life seems like the longest fight._

 _When all you see is trees, but you can't see the forest._

 _Oh baby turn to me, I'll show you where the light is._

* * *

There she stood in front of her floor mirror, staring straight at her reflection through it, admiring herself and the way she looked, all dressed up and ready for the event. Dark hair tumbling over her bare shoulders, cascading along her upper back in loose curls, and plump lips painted in deep red. Smokey eyeshadow and a perfectly winged eyeliner across her eyelids to finish her look with, popping her chestnut brown orbs, making them seem brighter than they usually are.

It's been a while, almost forever since she'd gone out on a date. Truth be told, aside from the one she had with Robin at the bistro, she couldn't remember ever going on another — unless you'd consider a quick drink with the man who paid to have her for the night, as one.

But this was different, Robin seemed genuine about being with her, she saw the sincerity behind his ocean blue eyes when he asked her out. He _wanted_ to date her, not simply pursue her to bed and then leave her. Nevertheless, she was cautious.

"Regina," Mallory called out from the living room, "your date is here."

Great. There goes her composure. She could feel her anxiety starting to kick in, her heart racing like a wild horse down the open field. She double checked herself in the mirror and smoothed down the wrinkles on the skirt of her flowing red dress before emerging out of her room to greet her date. He was standing by the doorframe, nicely dressed in a well-tailored, black suit. His sandy blonde hair brushed back and his beard slightly trimmed, no longer as scruffy as it was when she saw him back in the bistro. He cleaned up nicely, she smiled.

"Robin." Regina greeted, blushing under his wandering eyes.

The Brit drank her in, scanning every little detail of her. From the faint freckles across the olive-toned skin on her shoulders, to the noticeable scar on her upper lip — which he loved. He loved every bit and part of her.

"Wow," Robin exhaled, "you look…" he paused, quietly gaping at her for a brief moment, trying to find that perfect word to describe how breathtaking she looked, but words such as _gorgeous, amazing_ and _stunning_ , simply wouldn't suffice. They weren't even close to the vision that she was. "Wow." He repeated with a nervous chuckle, eventually settling on that.

And there she goes again, blushing even more. Her cheeks flushed in a deeper shade of red, she could feel them heating up at his words. "Gracias." Regina murmured, fidgeting with her bracelet.

"Shall we?" He asked and she nodded her head, looping her arm with his when he offered it to her and stepped closer to his side. They waved goodbye to her friend and Robin promised to bring her back before midnight, teasing both of them and earning himself an eye roll from the two women. The fact that Regina understood what he said, went right over his head. He was far too excited for their date to notice.

Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, Robin draped his suit jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm and helped her into the car, making sure the tail of her dress wasn't sticking out before closing the door.

The drive to the fundraising event was quiet, only because neither of them spoke the other person's language, at least, that's what Robin believed. He would've texted Ruby for some help, or perhaps used the infamous _Google Translate_ to start off a friendly conversation with Regina, ask her about how she was doing, and if she was alright, but the last thing he wanted to happen was for them to get into an accident caused by his reckless behavior. He didn't want to put her life in danger. But he offered her bright smiles whenever he caught her glancing over at him, and she always returned them brighter.

They listened to some music, and he discovered that despite the fact that she knew very little English, she was quite fond of Adele. She hummed along _Hello_ and _Million Years Ago_ , and he purposely picked her songs for the rest of the ride, just so he could listen to her.

* * *

She'd always been the center of attention, she was used to having all eyes on her. That's how it's always been, everytime she stepped a foot onto the stage, people gawked. But this was different, people didn't stop and stare at her because she was half naked, dancing around a metal pole. They stared at her because she walked in with the poise of a queen, and for once, she felt as though she was more than a mere stripper, but it also made her anxious.

"It's alright." Robin whispered assuringly in her ear, his arm snaking around her waist, and she happily nestled into his side. He must've noticed her tensing under all the attention that was drawn toward her. "You look gorgeous, that's why they're staring. You've stolen their breath away, just like you've stolen mine, that's all." He promised, and at that point, she wanted to drop the act, thank him and press a kiss to his lips. But she settled for a smile, as if oblivious to his compliment.

That was the downside of what she was doing.

Regina quietly stuck by his side as he walked around, greeting people and introducing her to his co-workers. Some of them, she recognized from the night Robin saw her at the strip club, and it made her slightly nervous for a moment because people can be snobby and quite judgmental sometimes, especially towards those who aren't among the same class as them. But luckily, it didn't seem like they remembered her, they must've been too intoxicated that night to recall ever seeing her. It was a relief.

They were led to their table and seated, dinner should be served sometime soon and the auction would start right after it. Neither of them had enough money to bid on anything that would be sold tonight, from the looks of it, everything was too luxurious and expensive. From overpriced paintings that looked like a child's afternoon crafting activity, to diamonds and other precious stones' jewelry. But this was a fundraiser, and he came with the intention of donating after all, no matter how little it may be, because by the end of the day, every cent would matter. At least, that's what he convinced himself.

"Are you comfortable?" Robin asked, glancing over at the brunette that sat beside him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Of course, she didn't know English, idiot. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and crossed his fingers that whatever comes out of _Google Translate,_ would not be something too bad that would embarrass him to no end. "¿E…estás có…cómodo?" _Are you comfortable?_ He stuttered, hoping to God that he didn't butcher the sentence he was trying to say. But she giggled, so he must've said something wrong. Gods.

"Cómoda," She corrected him with a grin across her face before nodding, "Sí, gracias."

He was trying, and that was adorable, he was putting effort into this and that was something no man had ever done to her. She felt guilty for lying to him, but hopefully, when the truth does come out, they would be able to talk their way out of it and remain together. She liked him, quite a lot, even if they'd only known one another for a couple of months or so. Having to part ways with him would devastate her.

* * *

Moments later, the host, Leopold Blanchard, walked in, followed by his wife, Coralina and two daughters, Mary Margaret and Zelena, flashing their guests friendly smiles and shaking their hands, politely greeting them. He gave his speech and welcomed everyone to the fundraiser, gave them a brief idea behind it and why it was held. Something he'd done every year, but there was no harm in reminding people.

While dinner was being served, the old man walked around with his wife by his side, ensuring that the people were comfortable and content by everything so far.

"Robin," he greeted with a grin, "I knew you'd make it. Cora, on the other hand, kept telling me not to get my hopes high." He chuckled, wincing a little at the nudge his wife landed to his side.

"Only because the boy has a life too, Leo, you can't possibly expect him to do nothing on the weekends and devote it to this. He must have other things that can be more important than a fundraising event." Cora stated, shifting her gaze over to Regina, and her husband followed.

"Oh." Leopold frowned, sounding slightly disappointed. Of course, he was happy _for_ Robin, but he'd hoped to set him up with his step-daughter, Zelena. He respected the man, he was a wonderful man, and if things worked out between the two, he would've loved to have him as his son-in-law.

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Cora grinned.

"This—" Robin paused, glancing over at his date. He offered her a smile and took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze and a kiss on her knuckles. "This is my girlfriend, Regina." He proudly introduced, and as if she understood him, she smiled bashfully.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, dear." Cora said, receiving nothing but a puzzled look in return from the young brunette.

"Oh, she doesn't speak English," Robin explained, "only Spanish, and I'm making it my goal to learn, but I really think I'm terrible at it."

"How sweet is that, Leo!" Cora rejoiced, extending a hand to Regina, to which she timidly accepted. "Un placer conocerte, querida." _It's nice meeting you, darling._

Regina nodded, mirroring her smile. "El placer es mio, Señora Blanchard." _It's nice meeting you too, Mrs. Blanchard._

"Por favor, sólo Cora." _Please, just Cora._ She insisted, and Regina nodded. Just Cora it is then.

"Well, we best get going, dear, and leave those two alone. The last thing either of them need right now is to have two elders nosing into their business." Leopold chuckled, receiving yet _another_ nudge to his side from his wife.

"Speak for yourself, I'm still young, barely any wrinkles." Cora admonished and Leopold scoffed, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He'd let her believe that for now, it's only a matter of time before she comes to terms with reality.

They left the young couple alone and returned to their table, seating next to their daughters for dinner.

It was fancy, nothing of what Regina was used to. From Whiskey Glazed Steaks, Wild Mushroom Risotto, to King Prawns and Clam Minestrone and Smoked Salmon, none of which she found appetizing. Regina grimaced down at her plate and poked the slab of medium rare meat with her fork, grunting at the juices that leaked out of it. Now, this wasn't her first time trying steak, but she never thought the day would come where she would have to eat one that leaked blood. She gulped and pushed her plate away, the leftover pizza back home would do just fine, for now, wine and breadsticks would satisfy her.

The guests ate. Some of them were quiet, minding their own business while others talked over dinner, making small conversations and getting to know one another, if they didn't already. Robin tried too, he managed to get a hold of Ruby to translate a few sentences between him and Regina before settling back on Google Translate when the waitress wasn't available. It was harder and much trickier, but he was determined to make this work.

Not long after, everyone was done and the tables were cleared up in preparation for the auction to start. They brought in one item after another, displaying them for the bidders. The amount of money these people were willing to pay for simple material items was crazy, it blew Regina's mind. Over a million dollars for a painting? She couldn't even afford paying a hundred bucks for a pair of shoes, but then again, all of this money would be going to charity. It was for a good cause.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, they were down to the last item. A gorgeous necklace made out of the rarest diamonds and pearls, and it caught Regina's eyes, it caught everybody's eyes in the ballroom. But it was too expensive, it was worth millions, she wouldn't be able to afford it, not in this life or another, unless of course she'd resurrect as a queen. Now wouldn't that be lovely? One can only dream.

But one more item to go and they'd be leaving, it'll be just the two of them again until he drops her back home. No one to interrupt them, no one to disturb them.

"Everybody down on the ground!"

Someone shouted from behind, startling everyone including Robin and Regina, both staring back at the unfamiliar man in the black suit. He had a gun in hand and followers surrounding him, hurrying to get people down and forcing them on the ground at his command.

"Do exactly as I say and nobody will get hurt!" The man snarled, and everyone did.

Regina shakily lowered herself and curled into Robin's side, burying her face in the crook of his neck, wishing that this was nothing but a nightmare that'll be over in a second. But despite the darkness she saw as she screwed her eyes shut, the panicked screams and sobs coming from the rest of the guests proved that this was the bitter reality. That it wasn't a fabric of her imagination nor a part of a bad dream.

But just as it happened so suddenly, it ended. Robin lifted his head up and saw no one, the coast was clear, not a single armed man in sight, nothing but frightened people facing the ground, clinging to their loved ones. "It's okay, they're gone." He whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Regina's temple, bringing her close to his chest. No one begged for help, no one screamed in agony, no one seemed to be harmed.

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Leopold asked demandingly, his voice trembling in fear that his little girl could be harmed. "Where's my daughter?" He yelled, but no one answered him, no one knew.

* * *

 **A/N:** I ain't proud with this chapter but I rewrote it countless times, my brain hurts. I hope it's good enough though, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. What do you think will happen next? What happened to Mary Margaret? Forgive my mistakes and please don't forget to review!


	7. Oh, Young Love Of Mine

**A/N** : Okayyyy, I'm not all that proud of this chapter, but I'm also proud of some parts of it, does that make any sense? Probably not, if it does, then good. I'm dedicating this chapter to a very dear friend of mine, G. Hi, hope you like it, bitch :*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

Within minutes, news reporters were gathered around outside of the place of the incident, pushing past one another to ask questions, demanding information that the police refused to disclose.

As far as they knew, as far as _anyone_ knew, the fundraiser was disturbed by a group of armed men, masked, most likely to rob the place. But as the investigation progressed and more people were interrogated, it turned out that not a cent of the money donated tonight nor any of the auctioned goods brought in, was taken. But not the same could be said about Leopold's daughter, Mary Margaret, as she was nowhere to be found.

"When was the last time you saw Mrs. Nolan?"

That question could be heard asked all around, different officers inquiring different people. Most of them saw her before the attack, others didn't even know her or how she looked.

"Shouldn't you be out there looking for my little girl instead of asking around here? It's clearly that no one had seen her or whoever took her!" Leopold bellowed. Any louder, and the old man could've given himself a heart attack.

"They're doing their job, Leo, they're doing what they can do at the moment." Cora assured, holding her husband back, soothingly rubbing up and down his arm in attempt to calm him. "They'll find her." She promised, and he nodded, having no other choice but to believe that. It was either that, or that he'd never see his daughter again.

* * *

"Signore, we have the girl." The bodyguard informed, standing behind where his boss sat.

"The younger one?" Marco asked, unbothered by turning around to face the young man, smoking yet another one of his cuban cigars. It was a bad habit, he knew that, it'll end up killing him one day, but he lived a dangerous life, the chances of him being assassinated was higher than dying from lung cancer.

"Yes, signore, the younger one." The bodyguard confirmed. "We have her locked up in the basement, just like you asked, tied and gagged too, but she's passed out at the moment, I doubt she'd be making any sound."

Marco hummed, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "Wake her up then, where's the fun in silence? I need to have a word with her anyways."

"But signor—"

"Do as I say." Marco enunciated, and the young man had no other choice but to nod and do as he was told, after all, who was he other than a mere bodyguard, working for one of the most powerful men he'd ever heard of?

The guard left and the old man tapped the ashes off of his cigar before following. One down, three more to go, the signora will be pleased by this progress. Yes, she wanted to do this on her own, but it was taking too much time. It's been years and with her leading, they were going nowhere, they needed to move on from the Blanchard's and onto other _businesses_.

"She's beautiful." Marco remarked, brushing the back of his index over Mary Margaret's cheek, chuckling as she flinched away from his touch. "It would be a shame to kill her, wouldn't it, Rivers?"

"Yes, signore." The guard agreed.

"Believe me, my dear, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have kidnapped you." Marco began, "But you see, someone very dear to me, so precious to my heart, wants you and your _whole_ family dead, and I simply can't say no to her." He sighed, as if filled with remorse but not a flick of guilt could be seen in his eyes. Nothing but darkness, pure evil. "But I promise you one thing, if you keep quiet, no harm shall come to you, yet."

And with that, he left, leaving behind the sobbing, small brunette, wondering if she'd ever be found or what day would be her last.

* * *

Back at the place of the incident, people were given permission to leave and return to their homes, after all, it was almost dawn and the entire guests' list had been interrogated by the cops — not that it helped in any way, they still had absolutely no idea who might've kidnapped Mary Margaret and the motive behind it.

The reporters were also given the news of Leopold Blanchard's kidnapped daughter, in hope that somehow, someone out there might've seen anything or had any information that could lead the police to her.

Robin offered to drive Regina home and then return back here to help them look for any sort of clue, but Leopold refused, he insisted that he heads back to his place and rests. It was late and there was nothing else they can do now other than sit back and let the police do their job. Robin respected the old man's wishes, and without arguing further, he drove his date back home.

The ride was quiet, neither of the couple spoke and this time, it wasn't because they didn't understand each others' languages, but because they were both busy trying to process what had just happened.

It was a night they both looked forward to, a night Robin planned well in his mind. At first, he'd take her to the fundraiser as his date, and on the way back to her place, they'd stop for some ice cream — because who says one can't have a frozen treat in the cold December weather, right? However, because she'd barely touched her food, a quick stop by any open diner didn't seem like a bad idea. But now they despised everything about this evening, and Robin couldn't stop thinking about how this could've happened to Regina rather than Mary Margaret.

What if they'd snatched her and demanded a huge ransom in return? He barely had enough to pay his monthly rent, let alone a payoff that could add up to a million dollars or more. Whereas Mr. Blanchard could afford any possible amount for his daughter.

As awful as it may sound, he was glad that it wasn't Regina, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine what Mary Margaret and her family could be going through. She must be terrified, the poor thing.

It didn't take them long to arrive to Regina's apartment building, but by the time he'd found a parking spot and pulled up in it, she was fast asleep, curled up, so peacefully, to one side. He felt awful for having to wake her up, so he didn't. Instead, he turned off the engine and being as careful as he could, he picked her up and carried in. She stirred, only to nestle into him.

Now, picking her up was the easiest part of it all, she weighed practically nothing, she was as light as a feather, but he faced a little bit of difficulty opening the door to the building, pushing the buttons to the elevator and then knocking the apartment's door. Which, he might or might've not kicked at it instead, startling the blonde inside.

"Who is it?" Mallory called out from the other side of the door, panic visible in her voice.

"It's me, Robin." He answered in a somewhat hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman in his arms.

Quite frankly, he didn't expect Mallory to unlock the door so swiftly, he presumed she would ask him one thing after another to ensure that he truly is who he claimed to be, but not a minute after questioning his identity, she swung the door open, gasping in horror, her blue eyes widening as they landed over her friend.

"She's not dead." Robin was quick to reassure. She must've seen the news about the incident, and by the way he was holding Regina, he wouldn't blame her for expecting the worse. "And she's okay," he swore, "she's just sleeping. I promise you, she doesn't have a scratch on her."

Mallory nodded, "I heard about what happened, I was worried sick. I tried calling her all night, but her phone must be switched off, or the battery might've died." She explained, closing the door behind him as he stepped in. "Her room is the second one down the hall." She gestured and he thanked her, making his way to where she directed him.

Luckily for him, the door to Regina's bedroom was open, he didn't need to struggle his way through this one on his own as well, or call for help.

Robin balanced her against his chest with one arm as he outstretched the other to pull the covers back and lay her down on the bed, being gentle, as if she had the word _fragile_ written all over her, he was scared of breaking her. He tucked her in securely then stepped back and took a moment to admire the way she looked, she was beautiful, as she'd been since the day he'd first laid his eyes on her, but that dress she wore looked awfully uncomfortable, he wouldn't dare stripping her out of it though. He'd leave that to her friend instead.

He pressed a featherlight kiss on her forehead and whispered _Goodnight_ before leaving.

* * *

The days dragged by slowly, one week turned into two, and two turned into three, and before they knew it, a month had passed, and the cops still hadn't had a single clue on who might've taken Mary Margaret. They haven't been contacted nor asked to pay a ransom either, they were starting to lose hope on finding the young woman alive, but the miraculous returns of many kidnapped people throughout the years, kept them going. Hope, as little as it may be at this point, was the only thing they could hold on to.

However, things had been going a lot smoother for Robin. Him and Regina had been spending much more time together, and their relationship was finally official. She'd been learning English with the help of Ruby, and he'd been taking Spanish lessons. It was hard, frustrating at times, but as long as he was capable of forming small, decent sentences, he was proud of himself and sufficed. And so far, they both seem to be doing wonderfully. In such little time, they both learned so much, especially Regina, and he was proud of her and the effort she was putting into this.

"Alright," Robin clicked his tongue, his eyes scanning through the restaurant's menu, "what would you like to have?" He asked, glancing over at his date, who stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. Idiot, just because she started learning English, that doesn't mean she understood it completely. "What do you want to eat?" He enunciated each word carefully.

"Oh." Regina chuckled and then hummed. She was hesitant between many options, everything sounded so good here, but eventually, she settled on one. Although, it was slightly difficult for her to pronounce the name of it, she opened her mouth and then clamped it shut again, multiple times before giving up and pointing over at it to Robin, "This."

"One Leinster House burger for the lady, and…" He paused momentarily, making a quick decision as he mentally debated between two dishes. "And one Irish Mist Chicken please."

The waitress nodded, scribbling down their orders before turning around and walking away.

They started a few, small conversations as they waited for their lunch to arrive, still using the infamous _Google Translate_ every now and then. It was awful, frustrating, but it also made them chuckle countless times at the odd results they would end up with. Robin wolfed down his sautéed chicken once it arrived and Regina demolished her burger. They were in a hurry, they had a movie to catch.

"Is it okay if we stop by David's house for a minute?" Robin asked, leaning against the car's door as he held it open for Regina to hop in. It's been a couple of weeks since he checked on his friend, he'd been doing that often since the disappearance of his wife.

"Okay." Regina acquiesced, nodding her head.

"I promise, we'll be there in time for the movie." He assured, pressing a quick, tender kiss to her lips before rounding the car to climb into the driver's seat. It won't take long, just as he promised, they'll be there long before the movie even begins.

Robin drove to David's house, parking alongside, what he assumed was Leopold's wife, Cora's, car. He frowned ever so slightly, what was she doing here? She hardly ever visited them, even when Mary Margaret was around. Regardless, he knocked on the door with Regina by his side and waited.

They were greeted by a redhead, Zelena, he recalled her name, Cora's daughter. She questioned their identity before welcoming them in after David's confirmation. They were being cautious and rightfully so.

"Mrs. Blanchard." Robin greeted, politely pecking the older woman's cheek.

"Please, darling, just Cora." She reminded. "And Regina, what a pleasure seeing you again too, dear."

"Hi." Regina replied, offering her a smile before taking a seat next to her boyfriend, scooting closer to his side. She knew them, but only just. She'd met David a couple of times, Cora only once, and she'd seen her daughter from afar. She wasn't as familiar with them as Robin was, and she was a shy person in general, it'll take her time to grow comfortable around them.

"Still nothing?" Robin asked, frowning, and David shook his head. "What have the police said?"

"That they're doing whatever they can, they're doing their best, but it doesn't seem like they are!" David snapped, fuming. His wife had been kidnapped and it seems as though no effort was being made to find her. It irritated him to no end.

"David," Cora whispered, resting a hand over his, hoping to calm him, "they _are_ doing their best, there are search parties all over, Leopold have hired people too. They will find her, _we_ will find her." She promised, and he nodded his head, choosing to believe his mother-in-law, to hope. Because his only other option was to believe that the love of his life was gone, and he simply refused that.

"How about I fix you guys something to drink?" Zelena offered, "Perhaps some tea would help calm your nerves."

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Cora agreed, flashing her daughter a smile as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Robin," Regina murmured, "bathroom?" She asked, quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, loud enough just for him to hear.

"Let me take you to it, sweetheart." He offered but she shook her head, insisting on being able to find it on her own. He hesitated for a moment, loathing the thought of letting her roam around on her own, but there were boundaries, he needed to respect them, so he nodded his head, directing her over to it. Down the hallway, second door to the right. She kissed his cheek and disappeared down the corridor.

Regina took her time to find it, she needed to go, but she wasn't in a rush, holding it for an additional minute wouldn't do much harm. She stopped infront of a framed photo hanging on the wall, it appeared to be a picture of David and Mary Margaret on their wedding day. The pixie haired brunette was dressed elegantly, her gown as white as snow, she looked beautiful and they looked happy, it was nice seeing a smile on David's face, even if it was just a memory of one. Beside it was another picture, a family portrait. The couple stood next to each other, and on Mary Margaret's side was her father, Cora and Zelena, and on David's side was an old, gray haired lady she'd never seen before. It could be his mother, he resembles her a bit.

She sighed and pursed her lips. It would've been nice to have that. A family. A mother to help her with the final touches, a father to walk her down the aisle and give her away, a sister as her maid of honor.

Her train of thoughts was disrupted by a loud bang, followed by screaming and shouting, startling her. She froze at the sight a masked man, staring directly at her.

* * *

"Regina!" Robin screamed, his heart sinking in fear at the thought that she could be next. He jumped, fought his way to get to her but they were more than them, they were stronger too. He launched forward, and they pushed him back. He struggled, but it was useless.

She couldn't be next, they couldn't take her.

"I'll give you whatever you want, just leave her alone. You can take me!" Robin implored, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He watched them. One gripped Cora, two were behind David and two held him back. Two walked down the hallway and disappeared.

They can't have her, he can't lose her.

He heard a sound of a smack, followed by a gasp and a whimper, it sounded like Regina. His Regina.

 _Dear God, please don't let it be her._

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all, please forgive my mistakes, there must be hundreds of them (kindly point them out if they're bothering you all that much) also, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, I'm a reviews whore, I live off of them.


	8. Dynasty

**A/N** : Okay, before starting, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone that has read this, reviewed, favorited and followed, but most importantly, I wanna thank G. Again, without her, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible, she translated every Spanish part for me (which is also who you should blame if something isn't right. Love you, G!) and she kept me sane during the hours I kept complaining about not knowing how to write smut anymore, which, by the way, is awful, I'm a little rusty at it so I didn't exactly write a whole bunch of it, I apologize for that. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and just so y'all know, I wanna say I'm sorry for what's gonna happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and certain character that are **unknown** to the Once Fandom, also I own my terrible mistakes!

* * *

 _And all I gave you is gone, tumbled like it was stone._

 _Thought we built a dynasty that Heaven couldn't shake._

 _Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made._

 _Thought we built a dynasty, forever couldn't break up._

* * *

Robin held his breath for a moment, as they all did at the sounds of struggles, coming from both women. They were unmoving, as if time had stopped completely around them. Was it wrong of him to wish that it wasn't Regina they're after? It was terrible, he knew, but Gods, he wished it wouldn't be her, he _prayed_. He couldn't save her, he couldn't afford to, he didn't have the power the Blanchard's had, but if it was, he would die trying.

The timeline stretched between that and the moment they'd emerged seemed as though it's been forever, when in reality, it's only been minutes — seconds, even. And as unsettling as it was, Robin found himself exhaling a breath of relief at the sight of the unconscious redhead, draped over the shoulder of one of the men, while the other walked out empty-handed. It meant Regina was safe, for now. He gave it another try and struggled against the clutch of the pair that held him, and to his surprise, their grasps loosened, allowing him to go. Robin didn't question it, nor did he take a moment to look back at the other two held against their wills, he rushed down the corridor to find his girlfriend, accidentally startling her in return. She must've thought they returned for her. "It's just me." He assured, kneeling down on the floor beside her and cradling her face in his hands, his eyes examining her, searching for any harm they might've inflected, but save for the bruise on her cheek, there were no other injuries. Nonetheless, it angered him, he felt his blood boiling and as he hurried up to rush after them, he felt her hand, gentle atop of his, stopping him while shaking her head. Her eyes silently pled him not to go, and who was he to refuse that? Robin sighed, he lowered himself down on the floor again and quietly pulled her in on his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her.

They stayed in that position for a long time, only forced to move when the police arrived to interrogate every one of them and gather as many information as they possibly could. And even then, he had her sitting in his lap. He let her out of his sight for a second, and this happened, he couldn't risk it. He vowed to protect her by the end of their first date after seeing the bruise on the side of her neck, and so far, he'd done a crappy job at doing so.

"Okay, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The officer asked, but Regina was silent, merely staring up at him before gulping.

"She doesn't speak English," Robin interrupted, "not fluently at least, she only just started learning." He explained. "Is there any chance you could bring in someone who speaks Spanish instead?"

The officer sighed but nodded, however, before he had the chance to request a Translator, Cora stepped in, eyes red and puffy from all the crying, but she'd calmed now, no longer wailing. "I speak Spanish, I can translate if you'd like, anything that'll help bring back my daughter to me." She offered, and although hesitant, the officer agreed, gesturing over for her to take his place. Cora sat across Regina and took both her hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze of reassurance that everything will be alright. "¿Puedes decirme que sucedió antes de que...de que el hombre se llevara a Zelena?" _Can you tell me what happened before the…the man took Zelena?_

Regina glanced back at Robin, and then up at the officer before gazing down over at Cora again, she swallowed thickly and nodded her head. "Estaba de camino al baño cuando escuché un golpe fuerte en el salón, al voltearme vi un hombre grande parado frente a mí y otro de camino a la cocina. Vi a Zelena forcejear con él y casi escaparse, pero el hombre logró atraparla y le inyectó algo; lo que haya sido la hizo desmayarse. Traté de detenerlo, pero el otro me empujó y me golpeó en la cara. Luego se fueron tan rápido como llegaron." _I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard a loud bang coming from the living area, I turned and I saw a large man standing infront of me, and then another one making his way to the kitchen. I saw Zelena struggling against him, and she almost got away but he managed to grab her and he injected her with something, whatever it was, it made her pass out. I tried stopping him, but the other one pushed me back and smacked me across the face. And then, just as quickly as they came, they left._ She murmured, fidgeting with Robin's fingers, and Cora frowned, licking her lips before explaining it all to the officer, word by word, not leaving anything out from what she was told.

It was obvious by now that whoever was behind all of this, was targeting the Blanchard's, and given by how rich and powerful the family was, it didn't surprise the police department. It could be anyone doing this, perhaps one of Leopold rivals or someone in need of the money that would be given as the ransom. Regardless of what the reason might be, the immediately began their search for the two missing women.

* * *

A while after, the police left with no new information or leads, and so did Robin with Regina, he apologized for not staying any longer, but after the trauma his girlfriend had gone through, it was for the best. He'd take her home and stay with her for a little while, certain that it's what she wanted too, but as he helped her into his car and drove down the road to her place, she stopped him, shaking her head in refusal.

"Not home," she pleaded, "park."

It was an odd request, but he complied. If it made her feel any better, then park it is. Perhaps some fresh air would do her good, both of them.

They found a nice place, far away from the hustle and noises of the people, and sat on an old wooden bench, wrapped up in each others' arms. She was quiet, barely speaking unless she needed to, and this was far from the Regina he knew. He feared losing that bubbly, full of smiles and laughters Regina, so he hugged her a little tighter to him and swallowed down the thick, stubborn lump that formed in his throat. Everything will be alright, he just had to repeat that to himself until he believes it.

They observed their surroundings in complete silence, watched every couple that walked by, hand in hand, every child that played, every dog that ran, every squirrel that went around, curiously following whoever offered them food. They listened to their talks, their laughters and the music from a distance, the sounds of the birds chirping away as the sun met the horizon, painting the sky in the most beautiful golden colors a person could ever see. It was an astonishing brown sunset, identical to the color of Regina's eyes. Those big, bright, beautiful orbs he'd lost himself in countless times. They remained as they were until he felt her shuddering in his embrace, it was getting colder, after all, it was winter. They shouldn't have stayed out here for this long.

"Let's get you home." Robin whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, and she must've been exhausted, the poor thing, she didn't argue. He slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned against him as they walked to his car. He helped her in and she slumped back tiredly, offering him a weary smile, before he rounded the vehicle to the driver's seat and climbed in. He took the long road to her building, hoping she'd fall asleep before they get there. The last thing she needed was to worry some more today, she had enough of it as it is, and he hoped that his presence would offer her some comfort, allow her a peaceful slumber.

It took countless of wrong turns and changing streets before they arrived, and not once did Regina question it, despite knowing well he memorized the way to her place, she merely stared outside of the window until her eyelids grew heavy and sleep took over her body. She didn't even flinch when he carried her out and up to the apartment, not even when he knocked multiple times and got no answer from Mallory in return, nor when he fished the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. But the moment he laid her down on her bed, her eyes flew open and her hand clutched onto his shirt, catching him completely off guard.

"Stay." She implored, her voice barely above a whisper, and she didn't need to ask him twice before he rid himself of his shoes and climbed in beside her, and when his arms secured around her, he felt her lips press over his, lingering a loving kiss. They were as soft as the inside of a rose petal, he could never get enough of them. He cupped her chin and returned it, briefly, before drawing back to allow her to rest, but she launched forward instead, eagerly capturing his lips again. It surprised Robin, but it would be darn lie if he claimed it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

Regina rolled atop of him, straddling his torso as their kiss deepened, growing more passionate, more demanding, pulling soft sounds out of her. She was filled with desperation, with the need of having him. "Make love to me." She husked in a hushed tone against his mouth, and he didn't second guess the words she spoke, or the accent she accidentally let slip. He was far too focused on this moment, to notice anything else.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, and instead of replying, she pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him. Words weren't needed tonight, just actions.

Their clothes were off and out of the way in a blur, thrown around all over across the room. While that step happened so quickly, the rest was savored, every second was cherished. It was their first time, Robin didn't want it to be rushed, he wanted it to be special, for the both of them, but mostly Regina. He wanted her to know that he appreciated her, all of her, and unlike whoever else she might've been with, unlike those men who saw her as nothing but an object to their entertainment, he saw her as this marvelous person, beautiful, inside out, this woman he loved so dearly, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He kissed her. Her lips, her forehead, both of her cheek and neck, and then the rest of her body too, ensuring there isn't a spot he'd left untouched. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, her toned stomach and then just above where she needed him the most, before making his way up again.

"Please." She pleaded, pressing her thighs together for any sort of friction, any relief for the building pressure between her legs, and fortunately to her, he didn't leave her waiting for long.

He patted one of her thighs and her legs fell apart almost immediately, she was more than ready for him, her folds slick with her arousal, she was dripping, dampening a spot beneath her. He lowered himself between her legs, careful not to lay his weight on top of her, and then captured her lips in a tender kiss. Robin hoisted her legs over his hips, slid his hand over hers and laced their fingers together as he dove inside of her, erupting a small gasp out of her lips.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, worried that he might've hurt her in any way, but she nodded her head before he had the chance to withdraw out of her, assuring him that she was. Regina rested her other hand over the back of his head and lowered him for another kiss, and that was all he needed to continue.

* * *

They made love for what seemed to be hours, from dusk to dawn, as the phrase goes, until they were worn out, tangled up in one another's arms. Naked bodies pressed against each other, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat under the moonlight.

This felt wonderful, unlike anything Regina had ever felt before. She felt _loved_ , and he didn't even have to say those words, he showed her that he did. And she loved him too, if only it was that easy to admit to it.

She glanced back at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful as he slept, not a trace of stress or worry on his face. She could stare at him for hours on end, and she planned on doing that — at least, until she falls asleep too, but the sound of her phone going off disturbed her, and Robin too, thankfully, he stirred but didn't wake up. Regina managed to worm herself out of his arms, being as careful as she possibly could, and climbed out of bed, slipping his button-down shirt on to keep her somewhat warm. She reached for her phone and frowned down at the text, exhaling a sigh out of irritation.

 _"Signora, signore Marco is asking to see you." — Rivers._

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, who saw this coming and who didn't? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this!


	9. The Final Dance - Part One

**A/N:** I haven't abandoned this story, but I didn't have the muse to continue writing it. It's not about figuring it out where it goes and how it ends, I already know how it would end and y'all are gonna see in the next chapter. Did I mention that there's just **one** more _chapter_ left of this story? And hopefully it's gonna answer all of your questions. Anyhow, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters, however, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are **unknown** to the Once fandom. I also own my terrible mistakes.

* * *

She planned on spending the night with him, to wake up beside him and do what she thought couples did in the morning. Shower together, make breakfast and spend the rest of their day cuddling, watching one movie after another with various takeouts surrounding them. But she left before the crack of dawn with a note on the nightstand beside where he slept, thanking him for the night before and explaining, through a lie, her reasons for departing the way she did. No heads up beforehand.

Something came up, she wrote, her friend, Mal, needed her. She lied and hoped he would buy it, after all, he bought so many of her lies so far. One more wouldn't be so hard to believe.

Regina left the building, fuming in anger, her blood was boiling. How dare Marco demand her presence after interfering with her plans? The audacity the old man had. She trusted him, told him her darkest secrets and gave him her reasons behind it all, and he betrayed her, using his power to take away the pleasure that was meant to be hers. It was her that wanted to see them suffer, her that wanted to see the fear in their eyes as they were taken away, bounded and thrown in a room where no one would ever suspect they were in. And in a way, she witnessed some of it, she saw them being torn apart, she saw their fear, but not how she pictured it.

"You better have a good reason, Marco, I swear to God—"

Marco raised a hand, silencing her immediately. "Sit down," he commanded, and she did, sitting across him with a scowl on her face, arms folded over her chest.

"How could you?" She accused, "After everything I told you?"

"It's been over a year, Regina. How much longer did we have to sit and wait, watch you do nothing?" He questioned firmly. "I did what you should've done, in less than two months—"

"And you brought much more attention to us." Regina snapped. "We could've done it in a more discreet way. I had the perfect plan but no," she scoffed, "you had to bring in your big guys and now the whole damn city is looking for any trace that could lead them to us and do you know how much easier that's gonna be for them?"

"It won't be. My men wore masks."

"Your men are idiots!" She hissed loudly. "Did any of them wear gloves? Or are their fingerprints all over the place?"

Marco clamped his mouth shut, his jaw clenching at her question. Did they wear gloves? He couldn't remember, but anyone with half a brain would know better than not to. "Everything will be fine." He assured.

"Everything will not be fine, I can't believe you went and did all that behind my back." She bit.

"I did it for your own good, Regina."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You were taking too long, and I saw how you looked at that man. The security man. I trust you, you know that, amore, but I don't trust you enough around him. You had the look of love in your eyes, and love—"

"Is weakness." Regina finished for him. "I know, Marco. But I thought you knew me better than to assume something like that. Did you truly think I'd fallen in love with him?" She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head in disbelief. "He was nothing, just something I used to get to my revenge."

He doubted her words, that much was obvious on his face, but he nodded. "I hope so. Something such as love, that could ruin everything for us, for you."

"I don't even care about him, Marco. I won't let anything take me away from my revenge."

They sorted everything out. Marco explained his worries and she understood, mainly because she couldn't believe she'd let herself stray that far. For a moment, even a brief one, revenge wasn't on her mind, but Robin. Love was weakness after all, it truly was. Marco promised her Leopold and his wife, giving her full control on their situation, the choice to capture them whenever she desired and however she wanted. They were all hers to do whatever she wished with, to torture and to kill.

Everything would come to an end soon, and Marco promised her a new identity, a whole new life in a far away place to ensure her safety. For that, she was grateful. She'd need a new start at the end of all of this.

* * *

For their protection, Leopold and his wife, Cora, were moved to one of his many vacation houses, escorted by multiple guards, hired to keep a close eye on them at all time for their safety. Until the motive behind the kidnappings is figured out, they'd have to keep them well-hidden and away from the world. No one else aside from David, Robin, and a handful of cops knew of their location. To others, it was as if they ceased to exist.

Others but Regina.

The day they do stop existing would be the day she kills them both, only then, she would rest.

Two glasses of wine in and half an hour of cuddling, she managed to get some information out of Robin. Nothing as important as she hoped, everything she already knew. The Blanchard's were gone, nothing on the kidnappings, no ransom had been asked yet.

One more glass of wine and ten minutes of shoulders' rub later, he began spewing the secrets.

Her last victims resided in a house three hours drive out of the city and over the hills. Large and red, modern looking, one of its kind, Robin explained. It shouldn't be extremely hard to find, and Marco would happily lend a helping hand should she ask.

"I have to leave for work soon." Robin stated, and she could sense the hesitation in his tone. He didn't want to leave her.

"Go," she whispered, cradling one side of his face in the palm of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm okay."

"Are you though?"

Regina nodded.

"Promise?"

She chuckled, "Promise, Robin. I'm okay."

He smiled in return at her reassurance. "I'll be back in a few hours, I'm doing half of my shift today, John will cover the rest."

She nodded again, watched him get up on his feet and disappear into his room, then reappear minutes after, fully dressed in his work uniform before heading out, leaving her alone to decide what the next step should be.

* * *

"Any luck with the tapes again?" Robin asked, flopping down onto the chair beside his friend's.

Him and John had been working on trying to retrieve the recordings from the night of the fundraising event and the day Zelena was taken from David's house, in hope to find something, anything that might help the police. But so far, they had nothing.

"They're pretty damaged, man. I did everything I could and I can't get into them." John huffed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Are you sure we did everything?"

" _I—"_ John corrected, "did everything. If the cops couldn't get into them, Robin, what made you think we might be able to?"

"Because the cops don't have what we have."

"And what's that? Watered down coffee? Stale donuts? Or those damn uncomfortable chairs?" John snapped, shifting in his place.

Robin rolled his eyes, he leaned forward and poked him in the chest. "They don't have you. We both know just how glorious that brain of yours works when it's not thinking of food."

John chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

"I'm honest. Did you forget all the pranks we've pulled on Killian and the others by having _you_ hack into their stuff?" Robin reminded. "Now let's get some food in you and get back to work."

They ordered Chinese takeout and wolfed down their food in a matter of moments after it arrived, they were both starving and they've wasted too much time as it is trying to figure out what to do.

As John began furiously tapping away on the dozens of keyboard buttons, Robin remained quiet beside him, observing with interest. He'd seen him do it multiple times before, but this one intrigued him more, perhaps because they were potentially saving not one, not two, not three but four lives in return. He was halfway through messaging Regina to let her know that he'd be an hour or so late when John exclaimed, snapping his attention to him.

"What?" Robin's brows creased, he quickly sent the text then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"You were right," John started, "my brain does work better when it's not thinking of food." He conceded, and Robin laughed. "I managed to get one of the tapes to work, I'm still working on the others, it'll take some time though."

"Let's view it then, maybe that one would be enough."

John nodded, he clicked on the file and played it.

They stared at the screen with watchful eyes, focused on every little detail they could find.

"Fast forward it a little," Robin requested, and John did as he was asked. "There, stop it right there!"

Mary Margaret came into view moments before the kidnapping took place, she was shown talking to someone, Kathryn, Robin recognized, one of Mary Margaret's close friends. They laughed at something, hugged before they parted ways, and both disappeared from the camera's view.

"Fast forward it a bit more."

John did, only stopping when the young woman came back into the picture. Mary Margaret stood in front of a mirror, readjusting her dress when she was attacked from behind. One man held her and another drugged her before he picked her up and disappeared. It all happened so swiftly, barely any effort was put into it, it seemed, but it didn't give them any clues. The men wore masks. They were anonymous.

"Dammit," Robin snapped, banging his fist over the desk.

"Now we wait for the other tapes." John sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "We have to give them to the cops though."

"We will, as soon as we get them all to work."

John nodded and went on working on the next one.

The second tape contained nothing of importance, it recorded only the aftermath of the fundraising disaster, nothing of what they hoped for. The third one was the same, only it recorded the night before at David's house, the fourth was similar but in a different angle, showing another room. The fifth, however, held all the answers they sought and much more.

It began with David pacing around, keeping busy with whatever he could, he moved pictures, walked in and out of the kitchen multiple times before disappearing into the living room. Moments after, Cora appeared into view, she stopped by the collection of framed photos and stared at them, wearing a sorrowful expression on her face. Robin felt awful for her, he'd seen her with Mary Margaret, she loved her as though she was her own daughter.

"Fast forward it until Zelena comes in."

John did, and the redhead walked into the kitchen. Robin remembered that moment well, she went in to fetch a drink for them, mostly David, some tea to help calm him after his meltdown over the lack of progress in his wife's case. He couldn't blame his friend, he would've reacted the same way. Or perhaps not.

Robin stared at the screen as his girlfriend came through, standing by the pictures, picking one frame up and looking at it before returning it down. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she turned around, calm as ever, and faced one of the masked men. Her expression changed and suddenly she was livid, angrily arguing with him, it appeared.

How come they heard none of it though?

"Robin?"

He hushed John, holding a hand up to silence him. What was Regina doing?

She was glaring at the man, gesturing a hand over at him, herself and in the direction of the kitchen, at Zelena, he assumed.

Why did these cameras come without an audio? He silently cursed.

Suddenly she beckoned him, and he shook his head, and then she did it again, waving a hand threateningly at him. The masked man took a step toward her, and Robin watched closely as he hesitantly lifted a hand up then smacked her across the face. It drew a gasp out of Robin, anger coursed through him and he wasn't sure what made his blood boil more.

This man slapping the woman he loved, or the woman he loved waving him away after it, as if she was in on it trying to distract the others by that action. As if—

"She knows him." John whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Boy, oh boy. What'd ya think would happen next? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


	10. The Final Dance - Part Two

**A/N:** Okay, here's the last chapter. I pulled an all-nighter and finished this at 1am, so forgive me if you find any terrible mistakes, just point them over. And forgive me for how this ends...I'm really, like seriously, really sorry.

 **A/N2: TiffanyCPadgett:** Firstly, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read it, I really appreciate that and then taking even more time to let me know your thoughts on it. I'm glad you enjoyed it until at least a specific chapter, I apologize you didn't find it as interesting (or interesting at all) after it, but when I started this fanfic, I didn't really have a purpose for it. It started out as a prompt as them speaking a different language and finding ways to communicate — which, I've done. But I needed to find ways for the story to progress and came up with the twist. Still, thank you for taking the time to read it and review! :)

* * *

Robin repeated the fifth tape, that same scene, over and over again. His tongue twisted and voice betrayed him, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only a shuddered breath of disbelief.

Nothing made sense to him, he had so many questions left without an answer, and he wasn't sure they'd ever be cleared up.

What was Regina doing?

Why did it seem as though she knew the man?

Why'd she lie to him about knowing nothing?

What other secrets had she been keeping from him?

He was furious.

She never mentioned a sibling or any living relatives, all she had around was her father and he was long gone. He died when she was young, she told him, or was that a lie too?

"What do we do now?" John asked, and he had absolutely no idea, he wasn't sure how to answer him. He was conflicted between doing the right thing and protecting the woman he loved; though she lied to him, his heart clenched at the thought of her in jail.

"Maybe she was scared, John, maybe she tried defending herself—"

"By telling the guy — a _kidnapper_ , no less, to slap her?" John interrupted with a scoff, shaking his head. "I know you love her, man, but that…that didn't look like a damsel in distress. It looked like a woman who knew exactly what she was doing, Robin."

"But you didn't see her back there, I held her, she was shaking in my arms, she was terrified."

"Or it all could've been an act," John reasoned. "If she lied about what happened in David's house, what makes you think she wouldn't lie about everything else?"

Robin rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, he knew John was right, they had proof that Regina wasn't being truthful and much more, but he refused to believe that this sweet woman he'd fallen in love with was anything but innocent.

Every memory he had of the time they'd spent together flashed before his eyes. Every smile she'd given him, every giggle he'd gotten out of her, every kiss they shared, every time they'd cuddled and she'd fallen asleep in his arms, it all came rushing back to him. How could that same woman be a part of something so ruthless?

"Robin, I think you might want to see this."

His heart dropped. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good news, not with how John sounded. Desperate. Sympathetic. Robin shifted in his chair and looked up at the screen again, the mere thought of Regina being on it made his stomach turn, the reason behind it made it even worse, but he watched in silence, fists clutched in anger.

A man returned, and Robin wasn't sure if it was the same one that slapped her or another, they both looked similar, same clothing, same mask. But it didn't matter, whoever it was, he knew Regina too. He helped her up on her feet and given by his body language, the way he lowered his head in submission to her, he knew her all too well, and in an alarming way. They spoke again, a swift conversation lasting less than a few seconds, then he pointed over at the surveillance camera and her head whipped up in its direction.

She waved the man away and casually smoothed out the wrinkles on her outfit as she walked over toward the camera.

Big, brown eyes seeming different than how he remembered last seeing them. The spark, the gentleness they held, all gone, replaced by something he couldn't quite figure out. But it was cruel, as fate was for dragging him into this. Bringing him love only to rip it away in the most ruthless approach one can possibly imagine.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes shifting between the lens and something else; what was she doing? His answer came when the screen began to glitch. Once. Twice. And then it went black. She was the one who tampered with the wires, and she did it oh, so expertly, as if…she'd done it before.

"The Blanchard's."

"What?"

"The Blanchard's. Regina knows where the Blanchard's are." Robin affirmed, jumping out of his chair in a hurry.

* * *

Regina was left alone with her thoughts while Robin was away, debating on what her next move should be.

Should she sit back for a little while and wait some more, or jump right at it and end everything, once and for all? It's been going on for far too long and she'd grown tired of it. The secrecy. The double life. The lies that continuously left her mouth. She had to put an end to it and move on, leave behind the life that was built on hatred and rage, consumed by vengeance, and start fresh, somewhere new and far, far away.

She left Robin's apartment after collecting every item that belonged to her, erasing every trace of her existence from his life. He'd be heartbroken by the end of the night. She was doing him a favor, making moving on much easier for him.

Did she feel awful for using him the way she did? Of course. Deep down, despite her intentions, she wasn't a terrible person, she had a good heart in her, but the world wronged her, left her battered and bruised, it changed her.

Luckily for Regina, her roommate was at work, giving her the opportunity to vacant her room and rid the apartment of her belongings. She emptied her closet and drawers, shoved everything into a single bag to dispose it, then turned her attention to every framed picture and burned them into ashes.

Then came the second part of her plan. Getting the weapons Marco told her about, but he hid them somewhere and never mentioned the place.

 _Think, Regina, think._

He always spoke in riddles, left subtle hints and clues, he was never straightforward.

 _Think, Regina._

She looked around frantically, hoping to find something, anything that might give away its place, but nothing. And she was running out of time.

 _Think…think…think…_

The box.

He'd given her a box the last time she'd seen him. Small, made out of the finest woods, he told her, and the initials _I C_ were carved on it. She didn't think much of it, but he gave her a knowing smile and patted her hand. It must be it.

Regina hurried over and ransacked through her bag for it, and just as she thought. It was. It contained a car key, now all she had to do was fine the car that came with it. That step was rather easy, all she had to do was press a button and most annoying, yet helpful, noise filled the parking lot, and there it was. A beautiful, matte black Cadillac ATS Sedan. Had it been a different situation, she would've been thrilled over the vehicle, she would've sat down and admired the paint, the jet black leatherette interiors and everything else that came along with it. But she was running out of time.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Regina's there."

"Don't you think it's best if we call the cops instead?"

"We're not calling the cops," Robin snapped. "I need to know what the hell is going on inside of her head." He was losing it. Being angry wasn't even close to describe how he felt, it was an understatement. He was livid, scowling at his co-worker, eyebrows furrowed, fists balled up and knuckles turned white at the pressure. He was seconds away from punching a wall.

"I know this isn't the ideal thing to say in a situation like this, but you need to calm down, Robin."

Calm down? He just learned the woman he loved was a manipulative liar, a prime suspect in not one but two kidnappings, a possible a criminal. Calming down wasn't an option.

"What are you doing now?" John sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling her," Robin snarled, pressing the phone to his ear. He was irritated by the unfolding of the unfortunate events, John was simply caught in the middle of his wrath. "Pick up the phone, Regina," he gritted. "Pick up the goddamn phone."

* * *

One hour and a half. She'd been driving for one hour and a half, give or take, and in the speed rate she was at, it wouldn't be long before she arrives. The city was long behind her and the countryside hills were near, she could see them from a distance. She was almost there.

 _Large and red._

How many red houses were around? Not many, she reckoned.

 _Modern looking and one of its kind._

Finding it shouldn't be too hard then.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed by her phone, ringing for the third time. Only two people knew of that number, Robin and Mal — neither she cared to speak to. She reached into her purse and fished it out, then lowered the window and without a care in the world, she tossed the phone away.

It clinked and smashed, and it brought the most devious smile to her face.

The Regina they knew was gone, but after tonight, Regina will completely disappear. She'd be gone forever and another person, another her, will rise.

* * *

"She's not answering, she's not fucking answering!" Robin snapped, his patience wearing thin. He was put in a situation he never imagined in his life he would be forced to face.

When he applied for the job, he thought it would be a breeze, that all he had to do was sit behind a desk, observe those going in and out. Never once did he think he'd fall in love with a criminal. It didn't cross his mind that he would have to make the toughest decision of choosing her or the Blanchard's. But the Blanchard's it was. The innocents mattered more.

"Maybe she's asleep or taking a shower." John reasoned, but he knew better. His guts told him otherwise.

"I'm going. Hand the tapes to the cops, let them take it from here."

"Robin—"

"And just incase," he paused and looked at John."Call for backup."

* * *

Large and red, modern looking house stood tall in front of her. There it was. Her foes' safe haven. She was minutes away from slaughtering them both, and Gods, she would ravish every moment of it. She would bathe in their blood as they did her sorrow many, many years ago. And the thought of it excited her.

Regina clicked the bag that contained the weapons close and slipped the two guns behind her, hiding them under her clothing. She was calm as ever, unnerved by the idea of killing two human beings. Perhaps because to her, they weren't, and calling them animals would be an insult to the creatures. They weren't even monsters, they were worse.

But if everything goes according to plan, she would never have to worry about them again.

Only, with her luck, things never ran smoothly.

"You, stop. Where do you think you're going?"

A deep voice behind her demanded, stopping her in her tracks.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._

Regina turned around, greeting the security guard with the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'm here for Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard. I'm a family friend."

He looked suspicious, eyeing her from head to toe before replying, "I'm sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard aren't having any guests for the time being."

She opened her mouth to speak and hopefully convince him otherwise, but his phone went off and half his attention was taken away from her.

"Locksley?"

Her heart dropped, but she managed to keep her cool.

"What's up? Whoa, calm down for a second there."

 _This wasn't good at all._

"Yeah," the guard replied, his eyes shifting back at her and his brows creased, his demeanor changed and voice thickened. "Yeah, I've got her right here."

Regina watched as he reached his other hand behind, but before he had the opportunity to grab his weapon, she grabbed hers first. Brown eyes filled with remorse as she stared at him, gun pointed in his direction. It was either her or him, and she had a mission to complete.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet right between his eyes. She wasn't meant to kill anyone other than Leo and his wife, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And thank goodness for the sound suppresser, she didn't want to attract more attention to her and shed any more innocent blood.

Despite it all, she truly was a good person. She firmly believed in that.

She picked up the guard's phone and bit her lip at the faint sounds coming from it, then pressed it to her ear and sighed. "Forgive me," she whispered pleadingly and ended the call, smashing the phone against the ground.

There was no time for regrets, for guilt or any sort of emotions that might hold her back. She was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, she wasn't about to start now because of a man. She loved him, but she loved vengeance more.

Regina hurried into the house, walked down the corridors and snuck behind one guard after another. Most didn't pay attention, but those that saw her, saw nothing else after it. Every life she took got to her, but not enough to stop her. As quietly as she possibly could, she searched for either of the Blanchard's and—

"What do you mean we're in danger, Robin?"

 _Jackpot._ Cora Blanchard _._

She heard her scoffing behind the closed door.

"Dear, you have to calm down. We're perfectly safe, Leo has guards all around the property. You have nothing to worry about, Robin."

 _Oh that poor, poor soul._ So oblivious and naive, and she was about to prove her wrong. They weren't perfectly safe, not even close to it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Blanchard," Regina interrupted, a malicious smile hovering over her face. "You might wanna end the call and take me to your husband." She watched Cora open her mouth and quickly cut her off, "I wasn't asking. You _will_ take me to your husband."

* * *

Having Cora in her clutch with a gun pointed at her head made things easier. Regina moved around freely, not having to worry over what might happen if she was caught by the security guards. Because they saw her, but she had the upper hand. They move, Cora dies. It went against everything they were hired to do.

"Cora— Regina?" Leo was dumbfounded, staring open-mouthed at the two of them and the gun she held.

"Leopold," she greeted with a shallow smile.

"W—what are you doing?" He stuttered, his eyes flickering between her and his sobbing wife, falling apart, shaking out of fear.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" Regina answered with a dry chuckle. "I'm getting ready to kill you both and my God, I'll enjoy it."

"If it's about money, we'll give you everything we have, won't we, Leo?" Cora offered, and he assented, nodding his head. But it wasn't at all what she wanted.

Regina scoffed, "Do you really believe I'd risk everything I have, my freedom, over your filthy money?"

"Then what is it that you want?" Leo fumed. "Why are you doing this?"

Though she didn't appreciate his tone, she was more than happy to answer him. "I'm glad you asked." Regina locked the door behind her to avoid disturbance, then pushed Cora roughly in Leo's direction. "Have a seat," she requested, but they hesitated and she repeated sternly, "I said, have a seat."

Cora scrambled over the chair next to her husband, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, an act that had Regina's stomach turn in disgust.

"Let me tell you a story about a little girl," she began, sitting across them, twirling the gun around her finger. "A girl who lived in the Lower East Side, alone with her father because her mother was rarely in the picture, and do you know why she wasn't? Because she married the man for his money and when he lost it all, she lost that little bit of respect she had for him and left. But not for good, oh no, the mother wasn't kind enough to end his and their daughter's misery as easily as that, no. She'd be gone most of the times, sometimes for a day, sometimes a week before she returns, every time with a brand new item she'd received from a different man as a gift. A new dress, new pair of shoes, perfumes, expensive jewelry. She never came home emptied handed, but nothing she brought back was for her family. While she was out, dining in the fanciest restaurants of New York with strange, rich men, her husband and daughter nibbled on stale bread, days old rice and soup, sometimes there was nothing at all. And her daughter, she'd go to bed without dinner, claiming she wasn't hungry because she couldn't stand the look in her father's eyes thinking he'd failed her, that he was a terrible dad when in reality, he was the best thing that has ever happened to her. He was her whole world."

Her voice wavered and she paused, fighting to keep her emotions at bay. It was tough. She'd never spoken to anyone about it aside from Marco, oh, that man, as much as she loathed him at times, she loved him too, he was her guardian angel.

"And then one day, her mother was gone for longer than usual, two weeks and they heard nothing. They were worried but then she came back, but she only came back to gather her things and leave, this time, for good. She met this guy, she said, a businessman, loaded with cash and in a span of two weeks he treated her like a queen." Regina beamed with false delight, just for the sake of her storytelling. "But it wasn't the last time they saw her, no. The girl's father repeatedly tried talking her into returning, he got a job, promised to make things better because unlike her, he truly loved her. But every time, she would refuse, until one day, she came knocking on the door, only she wasn't alone."

Regina swallowed back her tears. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't give them the impression that she was weak, though some would argue and say it was strength. She thought differently.

"She came with her boyfriend, the powerful, rich man and accused the girl's father of being a creep, a stalker following her from one place to another, harassing her. She left out the most important details though, and that he wasn't any of those, but he was her husband, the father of her daughter, the man who loved her until his very last breath, despite everything she'd done. The father was too blown away by her words that he wasn't able to argue with her, he just stared for what seemed to be hours and when it finally dawned to him what happened, he tried explaining that he wasn't a stalker, that he never harassed her, but the more he talked, the angrier her mother's boyfriend became. And then _bang_." She reenacted the scene, imitating a gun with her hand, pressed to the side of her head.

"In the heat of the moment, in the middle of the loud argument, the rich boyfriend pulled a gun from behind him and shot the girl's father. It was a mistake, he said, but it was too late, the father was already gone. They stressed over it, over the thought of being thrown behind bars, but no one would know what happened, the boyfriend assured. They'd rub down their fingerprints, leave the gun in the father's hand and claim it was suicide. He was poor, he was a nobody, no one would care about his death, and no one would know the truth. But what they didn't know, is that there was a witness to it all."

"His daughter," Cora breathed.

"His daughter," Regina confirmed. "She was sick that day, down with a fever so she skipped school and planned to spend the entire day with her daddy, to watch TV and he promised, if she was feeling better by the afternoon, he'd take her to the park, swing her high on the swing set, put her mind off of her estranged mother. But he never got the chance, and she never, ever stopped thinking of her mother."

"Isabella?" Cora choked out.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come." Regina wiped a stray tear and stood up on her feet, circling them as if she was a predator, hunting down her prey, and in a way, she was. "How many times I've imagined killing you both, the _ways_ I imagined myself doing it."

"Is—Isabella, sweetheart, you…you don't have to do this," Cora pleaded.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Even death is too good for you, both of you. You deserve to suffer the same way you made my dad suffer, the same way I suffered all these years. But this has to end tonight."

"It does," Leo agreed, "and it doesn't have to end in a bloodbath."

"Oh, but it will, and yours will be spilled first."

That was it. That was the moment she'd been longing for for eternity. She had them both at her mercy. Two bullets was all she needed to end them, two bullets straight through their heads to execute them, the way they did her father. But she'd been too focused on savoring revenge before earning it completely, she wasn't aware of the men behind the locked door, ready to bust in until it happened.

"Regina."

That voice.

"Robin?" She turned around and there he was, in the flesh, bloodshot eyes and wearing a worried expression.

"Don't do it, you can still back out of this," Robin pleaded, holding one hand out toward her and the other gesturing for the security guards to stand down.

"But I have to."

"No, no, you don't. Just drop the gun and come to me, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

His promise was empty, he wouldn't be able to protect her from the police. She was a murderer, she killed multiple people and attempted to murder two more, she'd be sentenced to life without a chance of parole.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hopeful that maybe one day, he'd forgive her. She turned around, lifted her hands up, but instead of one shot, two were fired. One was put through Leopold's head and the other went right through her shoulder, knocking her back. Cora's wailing and Robin's scream were the last things she heard. His face twisted in distress, blue eyes filled with tears, hand reaching for her, were the last things she saw before she stumbled back on her own feet and crashed through the window, falling right out of it.

And down the hills she went.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't hate me! There _will_ be an epilogue but it would show the aftermath of this mess. Until then, don't forget to review! (and please don't hate me!)


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, here we go. The epilogue, where the story actually ends. It's short and sweet, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters, however, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom. I alsoown my terrible, terrible mistakes.

* * *

Two years. It's been two years since that night. Two years, seven weeks and twenty-three days to be exact, since his world turned upside down.

Leopold was dead. Cora lost her mind, and last he heard, Zelena packed up her things and moved somewhere far, far away and Mary-Margaret took over her father's business with her husband by her side. As for him, he became a nomad.

He resigned weeks after the tragedy, gathered his savings and travelled the world. He never settled in one place for long. He journeyed from the States to Europe, went through Portugal and Spain, toured the places, visited the _Belém Tower_ and admired the _Sagrada Familia_. Then continued to France, Italy and Greece, Romania, too. And when he began running low on cash, he made his way back home to England.

The chances of him finding a job there were greater, and perhaps, after he'd earned enough, he'd travel through the rest of the world, again.

It's been three months since then. Robin moved in with one of his old friends, Will, and did odd jobs to get by, whatever he could find. He worked as a mechanic for some time, a bartender and a clerk at a local grocery. But he was going insane.

Traveling, seeing new places, meeting new people was how he coped with Regina's death, it made him forget all about her — even if just for a little while. But staying put in one place, looking at the same things repeatedly everyday, made him think of her more often and he mourned her loss all over again.

It's been two years and he doubted he'd ever move on from that. He missed her. He missed her bright smile, her contagious laughter, her sweet scent of apples. He missed her holding her in his arms, running his fingers through her long, silky hair. He missed gazing into her chestnut brown eyes and losing himself in them. Gods. He missed so much about her. He missed their little dates, too. Nothing too special and nowhere fancy — she always told him, and most of them were picnics at the park. There was something about the park that seemed to relax her, he noted, but he never knew why. He never had the chance to ask either.

But that's where Robin found himself on a Friday's afternoon, sitting crossed-legged under one of the park's trees, shooing away the squirrels that kept on returning to steal his berries.

"Goodness, you've finished up half of it. That was supposed to be my lunch," he grumbled, tossing a few extra pieces of blueberries on the side. "Now, will you please let me go and enjoy my—"

He was interrupted by the sight of a strawberry thrown directly at the squirrels, startling and chasing them away, followed by a giggle and a clap behind him. Robin turned around only to find a toddler, sneakily reaching for another fruit, taking a small bite, then chucking it at the squirrels again. He had a mop of curly, dirty blonde hair on his head and big, brown eyes. He seemed to be proud of himself, toothy grin exposing the dimples on either side of his chubby cheeks. It made Robin chuckle.

"Oh, please. Help yourself to some more," he offered sarcastically, holding the bowl closer to the boy, who happily reached for a berry, shoving it into his mouth instead. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" Robin asked, looking around but there was no sight of a frantic parent, looking for their youngster, and the boy didn't seem to care. He reached for another fruit and waddled over toward a squirrel.

"Teddy!"

Robin watched the boy stand upright and look around for the voice. It was faint, but he seemed to have recognized it.

"Teddy, where are you?"

"Teddy? Is that your name?" Robin scoffed, shaking his head. Who names their kid that?

"Teddy!"

Someone exclaimed behind him and his brows creased. That voice.

He watched a woman sprint over and scoop the toddler in her arms, protectively cradling him close. She peppered kisses atop of his head and sniffled — was she crying? Not that he'd blame her. Her child wandered around in a large park, anything could've happened to him.

"You might wanna keep a close eye on him, but something tells me if he goes missing again, you'd find him where the squirrels are," Robin joked, but she tensed. He opened his mouth to apologize but the words died on the tip of his tongue when she turned around, knocking the air right out of his lungs.

Regina. In the flesh.

She was standing right in front of him, looking exactly how she looked the last time he'd seen her, not a day older, although her hair was different, it was shorter — he loved it. Robin hurried up on his feet, dusted the dirt off his pants and with furrowed brows, he stepped closer to her.

"R...Regina?"

She smiled, then shook her head. Of course she wasn't, Regina was dead. But just as disappointment was starting to set in, she balanced her boy on her hip and extended a hand. " _Isabella_. Isabella Cordova. It's nice seeing you again, Robin."

He laughed.

Life. It worked in the most mysterious ways.

"Isabella?" he repeated, and she nodded. But then it dawned on him. The boy. Robin gaped, blue eyes bulging as he turned his attention to him. "Is he…?"

"Theodore," she introduced, pressing a kiss to the boy's head. "And yes. Couldn't you tell from the dimples?"

"But—"

"It's very, very long story," she interrupted.

"Then how about dinner? We'll talk about it over dinner. I've got all the time in the world."

Isabella smiled, nodding her head. "Dinner sounds wonderful."

"Pizza? Extra cheese and mushrooms?"

"And two slices of strawberry cheesecake. For old times' sake."

* * *

 **A/N:** Did y'all really think I'd pull an Adam and Eddy on Regina? Smh, never. I could've continued and wrote more, explained how she survived and what happened, but she's the mysterious brunette for a reason. Thank you for sticking around and reading :)


End file.
